Issei Hyoudou The Demi God
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: Issei is one of the two children of two demi-god parents. One being a demi-god of Ares the other being a demi-god of Venus, Issei is destined to inherit his parents powers. Read as Issei becomes the demi-god he was destined to be. Powerful Issei,Demi-god Issei, Smarter Issei Issei X Harem Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, thanks for taking the time to read this fic this is actually a collaboration between me and DJDrake we hope you will enjoy this fanfic. Be warned their will be lemons in this sooner rather than later...**

 **Now to the actual story,**

* * *

"" = Speaking

 _'' = Thoughts_

Chapter 1:

Stray strands of light edged into the room through a thin gap between the curtains, a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes and a toned body for his age was lounging around on his bed trying to get some more sleep before he was kicked out of bed by his 'loving' sister.

"ISSEI! Stop dreaming perverted stuff and get up!". His 'loving' sister shouted as she turned on the lights to his room.

"Can you wake me up without an insult!" He shouted back groggily.

"Haha it's my way of showing you love" she said while laughing before heading downstairs.

After rolling himself out of his bed and to his bathroom, he took a shower. After a few more minutes in the shower he stepped out and got dressed, before heading downstairs to the breakfast table. He sat opposite his sister and father. His sister shared his brown hair but instead had blue eyes like his mother. His mother had black hair and looked younger than you would expect from her age, as did his father who had brown hair and brown eyes which Issei inherited.

"What took you so long in the shower? Thinking about some ecchi stuff?" His sister said with a raised eyebrow.

"Now now, Ayako cut your brother a break, all men act like that at this age". His father told her with a smile knowing his sons situation all too well.

"What your father says is true but woman like a man who contains it in public but goes wild in bed". His mother said while putting breakfast on a plate. Issei blushed at the comment while his sister looked really shocked.

"Now eat your breakfast and head to school" their mother said with a smile as she put their breakfast on the table.

After quickly eating what was on the breakfast plate he and his sister bolted from the table saying goodbye, before stepping out the door and heading to school.

"They grow up so fast…" Issei's father said while shaking his head before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Do you think it will be alright sending him to that school, there are devils there" His mother asks with concern.

"Relax, his power hasn't awoken completely and if it does he should be fine" His father said calmly having faith in his son.

"I hope so" his mother said as she continued to clean the dishes.

As they continued to walk to school Ayako started a conversation with her brother.

"Brother you know you would stop being a pervert if you got a girlfriend" his sister said while they were walking to school.

"I doubt it" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Plus what kind of girl would like to date a pervert?" he added.

"Maybe if you cut back a little…" she advised him.

"Fine if it will get you off my back I'll cut back" he said while rolling his eyes.

"Really! Thank you Bro" she said her eyes brimming with hope.

Issei and his sister went to the same school, Kuoh academy. Issei just transferred and had earned himself the reputation of being part of the 'Perverted trio'. His sister was in the first years while he was in the second years.

As he walked into school his sister quickly went to chat with her friends giving him a quick wave before rushing over to talk to them. While he was greeted by Matsuda a member of the so called perverted trio and not far behind him was Motohama who both had a shit-eating grin plastered on their faces.

"What's with the grin?" Issei asks curiously.

"I found out with have a new transfer student coming from Italy" He said mischievously.

"Not to mention it's confirmed it's a girl" Matsuda added happily.

"So we may actually get to see a hot Italian girl in our lives" Issei said giddy with excitement.

"Also guys I don't feel like peeping today I'm….." he said to them before being interrupted.

"What! Issei you alright do you need to go to the doctor?" Matsuda practically shouted much to Issei's annoyance.

"I just don't feel like it" he said trying to persuade why he didn't want to peep

"Hmm… or could it be that sister of yours?" Motohama said with a grin.

"What? Issei are you doing naughty stuff with your sister!" Matsuda said with shock and jealousy what was even worse one of his classmates heard on top of that she was a girl. But they were both stupid to notice how loudly they were speaking.

'This is gonna spread like wildfire….' He thought with annoyance.

"And no I'm not doing anything with my sister!" He retorted with disgust at the idea of getting it on with his sister.

"Also if you think of trying anything on my sister I will kill you" he added with anger.

"Come on what's wrong with it? Your sister is like the Rias Gremory of the first years and with a body to compete" Matsuda said with a perverted grin while thinking about his sister before being promptly punched by Issei while Motohama began laughing like an idiot.

"I'm gonna go to class see ya guys later" Issei said before walking off to class

"You forget that Issei has a bit off a temper didn't you?" Motohama asks between his laughs while Matsuda rubbed the spot on his arm Issei punched him.

Meanwhile a buxom redhead with blue-green eyes watched the conversation the perverted trio had. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something about Issei Hyoudou hinted at hidden power but she didn't know what it was exactly.

"Rias, Is something bothering you?" Her Queen Akeno asks.

"No, it's just that Issei Hyoudou has something about him…." She answered her queen.

"A hidden power?" Akeno guesses.

"Yes but what exactly?" Rias says while having her hand on her chin thinking for a few seconds before shrugging it off.

"Anyway has our guest arrived?" Rias asks her queen curiously.

"Yes she has I believe the boys are really keen to meet her." Akeno said with a mischievous smile and hand on her cheek.

"Isn't she here seeking a soulmate?" Rias double checks to which her queen nods.

"Well school is about to get more lively." Rias added before continuing to sip on her tea while her queen giggled at the situation that's about to happen.

Issei came in and sat down at his usual seat which was towards the back of the class by the window while Matsuda and Motohama sat in front of him. The whole class was abuzz about the new transfer student, while the guys were fantasizing the girls were scolding them for being perverts luckily nothing about Issei and his sister popped up.

Then the teacher came in telling everyone to settle down then came the moment when everybody held their breath,

"Right, I am sure you have all heard of a new transfer student. Now I want all of you to behave and welcome her." The teacher warned

"Anyway, come on in introduce yourself" the teacher called through the door.

When the new female transfer student all the guys jaws hit the desk and their eyes bluged while the girls were mesmerized by her beauty while some other girls cursed her beauty.

The girl had wavy golden blonde hair that reached down to her thin waist. She had bright amber eyes that suited her pearl white skin that practically shined with mesmerizing light pink lips. Her figure rivaled and breasts rivaled if not outmatched Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

Matsuda immediately turned around to Motohama,

"Motohama what are her three sizes!" He practically screamed.

Motohama fixed his glasses and focused on the new girl, but much to his, Matsuda's and Issei´s who just noticed, were shocked to see his glass lens beginning to crack.

"Her… Measurements are too perfect I can't… calculate them." Motohama said in a tone suggesting failure but also memorization.

"Alright, Alright that's enough" the teacher scolded them.

"Let her introduce herself" he added.

"Hello, my name is Erica Blandelli I'm from Italy and I just transferred here for family reasons. I have never been to japan please take care of me" she introduced herself with a smile, there were a few seconds of silence before the whole class erupted into an uproar wanting her to sit by them.

Issei was trying to focus on different things lest his imagination runs wild plus it was a good opportunity to get close to her and maybe make her his girlfriend.

'Hmm what a coincidence the day my sister asks me to turn down my perversion, is the day a hot girl comes to school' he thought to himself with a smile at his luck.

He was about to get luckier as she had decided to sit across from him, Which resulted many protests from the various horny guys followed by massive killing intent which made Issei gulp.

"Now introductions are over, let's get back to work" the teacher said as he asked students to take out their textbooks.

As the class went on Issei couldn't shake off the feeling the girl beside him was looking at him, followed by the death stares of both guys who were jealous and girls who were worried that Issei would do bad perverted things to her.

After class ended everyone swarmed around her asking her the usual stuff girls and guys would. They also both offered to take around school but she refused.

As Issei was about to get up she walked over to him much to everyone's shock.

"You're Issei right?" she asks curiously to which he nods not trusting his voice

"Would you mind showing me around school?" she says with a hopeful smile

"Uh… sure" he stammered.

"Right lets go" she said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him out of class followed by the shouts and curses of the boys while the girls expressed their disbelief. Issei blushed at his situation and praised how lucky he was and thank his sister for the lucky coincidence.

As he was showing her around they had small talk,

"So you been in Kuoh for long?" she asks curiously to which he nodded.

"I heard you and your friends developed quite the reputation" she said with a cheeky smile

"Um… yeah about that…." He said thinking up an excuse.

"It's alright I don't trust rumor's anyway" she said noticing his worried expression, but she wasn't noticing where she was walking and tripped down the stairs.

"Watch out!" he said as he reached out to grab her he managed to grab her hand but couldn't pull her back. So he tumbled down the stairs with her.

When they came to a crashing halt, Issei had his face sandwiched between her breasts and his hands on them. He instantly reddened and pulled his hands and face away he then noticed he was straddling her waist.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" he hastily apologized while having blush.

"No, no its fine", she replied while having a blush on her face as well,

"but you can make it up to me be showing me around town…" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Sure… I'd love to" he said with a smile of his own.

 **A/N: I hope that wasn't too boring anyway review your thoughts, they are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Welcome back I would like to say firstly thanks for the all support we got we honestly didn't expect our story to become this popular. Now to answer some questions in the reviews:**

 **Blackemage23: I do agree it should have been longer and I hope this chapter compensates for the previous shortness**

 **thegodofanime: I answered your question in a pm**

 **With everyone else's reviews I would like to once again thank you for the support.**

 **WARNING there will be a lemon I will indicate where it starts and ends.**

 **Now to the story,**

* * *

It was the day after Erica had asked him to show her around town. They had agreed to meet up on the weekend at the shopping center.

So far nobody knew and he wanted to keep that way he even endured his sisters 'questions' to keep it a secret but his dad saw right through it but promised to keep it a secret. He really wondered how his dad knew so much about women. He shrugged it off as he had nearly arrived at school.

"Hey Issei wait up!" a female voice called out he turned around to see Erica coming towards him with a smile on her face

"Hey Erica what's up?" he asks as she walked up beside him

"Nothing much, can't wait for this weekend though" she said with a sweet smile which made Issei blush

"Uh… yeah same here" Issei quickly added with a bit of stammering

"Your cute when your nervous" she added which made Issei blush more

' _Did she just call me cute?' he thought to himself_

"ISSEI IS WITH ERICA" A female voice shrieked shaking Issei out of his thoughts before another one popped into his head, Shit.

Everybody's eyes bulged out of their eyes at seeing Issei with Erica but the situation just got worse when Erica wrapped her arms around Issei's and leaned on him. He turned a crimson red and everybody's jaw hit the floor.

"Erica….. what are you doing?" Issei whispered

"Come on live your life a little or am I not pretty enough for you?" she said with a mischievous grin.

"I'll give it this probably my best moment in high school for me" Issei begrudgingly agreed.

"Hey you their" a gruff voice suddenly shouted everybody turned their attention to the voice Issei went pale.

"It's him the thug of Kuoh" one of the guys shouted identifying the person who shouted he was a guy who had messy hair and was stocky he also had a scar trailing up the side of his cheek.

"Shit Issei is dead" another guy added.

"Good riddance at least someone can get rid of that pervert" Murayma added.

The man then began to tower over Issei which made him reflexively gulp.

"Why don't you leave this pipsqueak and hang out with a real man" he said but it was more like an order.

"I'm sorry I don't hang out with guys who are all brawn no brain" Erica snapped.

"I tried to be civil" he said with a roll of his eyes before promptly decking Issei in his face and grabbing Erica holding her in an iron grip who voiced her displeasure.

Issei laid flat on the ground with a bruise on his face he did not seem to be moving.

"Is he dead?" Matsuda asks with a slightly worried tone

"Nope, but he just pissed off Issei which is not good" Motohama said while pushing up his glasses.

"Issei doesn't stand chance" Matsuda said with his jaw hanging at his friends faith in Issei.

"You know that gang of bullies we had in middle school?" Motohama asks to which Matsuda nods.

"Issei was the one who beat them up when they tried to bully him" Motohama said with a know it all smirk Matsuda was in shock, Issei their friend beat up a whole gang of bullies.

Suddenly Issei got back up much to everyone's shock.

"One thing I really hate is someone making girls do things they don't want to…" Issei said while his fists were clenched and he had a pissed expression his face. Everybody felt a chill go up their spine, while Rias and Akeno watched on with great interest.

Suddenly Issei rushed the guy punching him in the gut which made him keel over Issei then shoved his knee into his bent over face that elicited a cracking noise before he fell back unconscious.

"Issei beat him!" Matsuda uttered the school was deathly quiet before suddenly everybody broke out in a choir of voices of disbelief.

"How is Issei that strong!" one of the guys shouted.

"Impossible did Issei actually do something cool for once" a girl from the kendo club said.

"Break it up!" a strict voice called everybody turned to see Souna Shitori head of the student council along with the vice president of the student council Tsubaki Shirna.

"What happened here?" Sona asks Issei and Erica after noticing the knocked out 'Thug of Kuoh'.

"It's alright Student council president Issei Hyoudou is innocent he just acted in self-defense" Rias said coming to Issei's defence with Akeno by her side.

"Ok Issei I will let you off with a warning this time, but you will be under my radar." Souna warned him before ordering everyone to go to class.

Erica immediately went over to Issei as they walked to class.

"I'm sorry Issei I didn't mean…." She said with a sad expression before being cut off by Issei.

"It's alright plus that guy was being a douche." He said.

"I'll be sure to make it up to you on the weekend but for now make do with this." she said giving him a pec on the cheek which made Issei blush and everybody in class screamed out in shock and disbelief. While Issei heart began racing and was over the moon he was also wondering, if it was his sister's advice or he just met the right girl.

As Issei and Erica talked and headed to class Rias and Souna where having a talk of their own.

"You sensed it didn't you Sona?" Rias asks with a knowing smile

"I did, so who gets to ask him first?" Sona asks.

"Well for now let's just watch after all our guest seems to be enjoying him" Rias says with a smile.

"For now yes but who gets to ask him will be decided by a game of chess" Sona says.

"That's a bit unfair don't you think considering you are the queen of chess" Rias pouted.

"We will talk about later. I have work to do" Sona said to Rias with a serious expression before walking to the student council room and Rias to the occult research club.

Time skip :

It was the day Issei was meant to meet up with Erica he got up early in the morning he barely slept he was just too excited. His father talked to him again asking for more information about the situation and what she told him. His father told him she basically asked Issei on a date which made Issei shocked, while his father rolled over in laughter, before wishing his son good luck while once again promising to keep it a secret.

As Issei got ready he made sure to avoid his sister and mother. He decided to wear a black jacket with a red shirt and black pants. Just as he was about to leave he ran into his father, mother and sister.

"Issei where are you going?" his sister asks curiously.

"It fine I'm just sending him on an errand" his father said covering for him.

"Yeah, I am although it may take while" Issei said while scratching the back off his neck.

"Alright call us when you know when you're coming home" his mother said with a smile.

"Will do see ya Mom, Dad and Ayako" Issei said giving them a goodbye wave before stepping out of the house, breathing sigh of relief. Meanwhile Issei's mother gave his dad a death stare. One word coming to his head... , shit.

He promptly headed towards the shopping center not wanting to be late. After all it was his first outing with a girl that wasn't his sister. As he arrived he checked his watch to make sure he was on time and he was even a couple of minute early.

As he waited he couldn't help but wonder was Erica not gonna come just leave him high and dry but those thoughts were swiftly crushed when she showed up. She took his breath away wearing a yellow casual dress that complemented her eyes and hair while accentuating her curves and showing her impressive bust. The sight made Issei think some dirty thoughts but he quickly got it out of his head.

"I'm here you weren't waiting long were you?" she asks curiously.

"No, I just came myself" he said with a smile.

"Alright, so where do you wanna go today?" he asks.

"Surprise me" she said with a smile before clinging to his arm which made him blush but smile.

Issei first took her to where the clothing shops are where she bought some clothes with his help. He then took her to grab some food after that they went to the arcade. Where surprisingly Erica give Issei a thrashing on fighting games along with FPS games much to Issei's shock and dismay.

Issei glanced at his watch and was surprised how much time had passed he guessed it was about time he went home. But then all of a sudden it began raining really heavily.

"There is no way were going home without catching a cold in this rain" Isssei said

"Why don't we find a hotel for the night?" she suggests

"Uh… sure but the only hotels around here are love ones" he told her while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright it's still a hotel after all" Erica said with a mischievous smile that Issei failed to notice.

"I guess so" he said blushing at the idea before handing his jacket to her.

"Wear this so you don't get soaked" he told her while handing her the jacket

"But what about you?" she asks with a slight worried tone.

"I'll be alright plus that dress looks good on you so it shouldn't be ruined" he complimented her which made her blush.

"Now let's go to that hotel across the street" he says pointing to it to which Erica nods in affirmation to the plan.

They quickly rushed across the street Issei using himself to also shield her from the rain. Thanks to the combined effort of him and his jacket only her hair was wet and a bit of her face.

The hotel was reasonably priced so Issei managed to get them a suite he was handed a key by the hostess along with a sly wink from her which made him blush.

They arrived at the room the sight that greeted them when they opened the door was a bed with red sheets and in the shape of a heart, a big bathroom with both a bathtub and shower and a lounge area with a seat and couch. Issei and Erica both blushed at the thought of staying here for the night.

"Well why don't you take a shower first?" he said breaking the slightly awkward silence that had befallen them.

"No, you should you're soaked completely" she insisted

"Its fine I need to call my parents anyway to tell them I'll be spending the night here" he told her as he pulled out his phone for emphasis

"Fine…" she begrudgingly relented before heading to the shower

Issei then took off his shirt and spread it out on the floor to dry. He then called his dad after a few seconds of ringing he answered,

"Hey Issei what's up?" his dad's voice responds

"Well I'm gonna be spending the night in a love hotel…. The rain looks like it's not going to relent for the night" He explained the situation

"Alright, I'll tell your mom by the way she already knows about your date…" his dad admitted

"Let me guess she questioned you?" he said knowingly

"Yeah anyway good night and good luck son" His dad said before closing the call. Issei then put his phone on to the dresser, before sitting down on the bed.

"Hey Erica?" He calls out hoping she hears him through the sound of the shower.

"Yeah Issei" she responds.

"Do you have any family?" he asks curiously.

"I do but their overseas. I'm the youngest of three sisters while our dad passed away, but our mom raised us" she explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss" he offered his condolences

"We didn't know him that well anyway" she shrugged it off.

Suddenly the shower stopped and a few seconds later Erica came out only wrapped in a towel which barely covered her impressive breasts but showed off all her curves but he loved her dripping wet hair. He was so mesmerized he was staring with his jaw slightly a hung.

"Like what you see?" she asks in a sultry voice.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted in embarrassment, before looking at the floor with a severe blush etched on his face.

"It's alright for you to look" she said as if it was normal.

She then walked over and leant into his ear Issei could smell her beautiful scent and feel her hot breath on him which served to arouse the boy.

"In fact I'd rather have you look" she whispered sensually into his ear.

 **LEMON START**

Her soft, warm hand then trailed down his bare chest before coming to rest on his crotch.

"It seems you really like what you saw" she continued to whisper in his ear while gripping the growing bulge in his jeans.

She then began to massage his growing erection through the fabric. Issei couldn't believe it he was in bliss right now but his arousal was becoming painful being confined in his pants.

Erica seemed to notice this and promptly relieved him of his pants and underwear. Issei blushed at the fact he was naked in front of her but he wasn't the only one naked for long as she took the towel off and threw it into the corner of the room. Issei was completely mesmerized her breasts seemed to be made perfectly with just the right size and shape, his eyes eventually trailed downwards towards her folds. The scene was made better by the fact Erica's hair was wet.

She then sat on Issei's lap before pushing him onto his back, her face hovering over his. Their lips inches away from each other hers looked like they were begging to be kissed and they were obliged when her soft lips meet Issei's. The kiss was passionate and tender, the best he could ask for his first kiss. Her lips tasted sweet much to Issei's enjoyment.

It only got better when her tongue began to duel his for supremacy. He could hear her moaning into the kiss which only served to turn him on more making him kiss her more forcefully and passionately. They kissed to the point it was more like they were trying to suck the air out of each other's lungs.

They only broke the kiss after they had run out of air.

"Did you like that?" she asks sensually, Issei not trusting his voice simply nodded.

"It's about to get better" she continued with a mischievous smile

She then advanced downwards her wet body leaving tingling sensations over Issei's skin till her face hovered over Issei's member.

"You want me to suck it don't you?" she says knowingly Issei liking the dirty talk.

"Or would you rather want me to use these?" she seconds while hefting her breasts he nodded vigorously at her statement

"I'll only do it if you ask me to…" she says with a coy grin

"I-I want…. You to… use your breasts" he stammered with a blush and a sense of urgency.

She did as he asked sandwiching his arousal in between her soft and warm breasts. She then began to life them up around his member serving to make him harder while the pleasure coursed through his veins suggested by his laborious breathing and sweat beginning to form on his body.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself…" She says with a coy smile, watching his facial reactions.

"It's about to get better…" she adds mischievously

' **BETTER WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE BETTER' Issei thought with shock.**

Issei was then assaulted with the sensation of her soft lips around the tip of his dick, adding the sensation of her hot mouth to an already unbearable situation it wasn't long before he climaxed. Issei moaned as he began to buck his hips into her breasts pushing his tip more into her mouth his movements becoming more frequent as he came closer to climaxing.

He finally couldn't hold it any more with one last moan he blew his load into her mouth. She did not let a single drop escape and much to Issei's amazement she swallowed it all. She pulled off his member to face Issei her eyes asking for an opinion.

"Erica…. That was amazing" he managed to say through labored breaths.

"It seems you're ready to go for another round" she says with a coy grin while looking at his already recuperated arousal much to his disbelief.

Erica then straddled his waist before beginning to grin, her folds against his member making him moan at the sensation.

"Ready to do the real thing?" she asks to which Issei replies with two words.

"God yes!" Erica then smiles before lining up their sexes and with one fell thrust they were joined together. Issei squirmed a little at the feeling of her tight, warm, wet inner walls around his dick while Erica threw her head back and moaned sensually.

"Erica…. You're so tight" Issei said through his clenched teeth

"Issei, you're soo big…" Erica replied before she began to ride Issei moaning sexually while Issei held on making sure not to blow. Her breasts dangling up and down as she rode him Issei couldn't resist, he leaned up and latched his mouth to her right breast and began to suck, making Erica moan louder. Her left boob didn't go unattended as his left hand began to grope it enjoying the soft squishy feeling of her boob.

They continued both of them holding on for as long as they could but soon they were both reaching an orgasm.

"Erica… I'm gonna…" Issei warned, before being cut off with a kiss from Erica, who continued to fuck him. She pulled away from the kiss and said something in between her sexy moans.

"I want… you to... come inside me" she moaned while her eyes met his.

With a final few thrusts they both came Issei blowing his load into her warm womanhood, her muscles milked him for all he was worth. They both then collapsed. Erica resting her head on his chest as they both panted.

As they both recovered Erica spoke first.

"Issei… I love you I want you to be your soulmate" she said seriously while she embraced him

"Erica… I love you too" Issei said seriously they both shared one last kiss before falling asleep together in each other's embrace.

 **LEMON END**

(In Issei's mindscape)

Issei suddenly jolted awake he immediately began scanning his surroundings looking for discernable features.

 **[So you're finally here] A voice boomed Issei immediately turned to the source of the voice.**

It was a massive dragon covered in red scales it had two massive wings along with emerald green eyes.

"A dragon? Is this what after-sex dreams are like?" Issei asks confused the dragon began roaring in laughter.

 **[Wow, I haven't heard something like that ever. Anyway I assure you this is not a dream but rather I'm a dragon living inside of you] the dragon explained.**

 **[Name's Ddraig I am the red dragon emperor and you are my host.] the dragon introduced himself Issei just stared at the dragon with a confused expression etched on his face.**

 **[*sigh* maybe she can shed some light] the dragon known as Ddraig said as he turned to see something Issei's eyes following suit.**

They were greeted by the sight of a busty woman with bright red eyes, Jet black hair and darkened skin.

"Issei my grandson I couldn't wait to meet you!" the woman shouted jovially much to his confusion.

 **[We are in for a long talk] Ddraig muttered with a sigh.**

 **A/N: Holy nuggets that was long. Anyway I hope the lemon scene was alright my first time writing one. Review your thoughts.**

 **Hi guys this is DJDrake. I hope you like it, we are trying our best to write as fast as we can and upload at least on time a month. Just joking ... nah maybe not. One spoiler Erica is not human but not of the three factions too, so what is she? And this woman is a … nope I´m not gonna saying it. If you like this story please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Alrighty welcome to chapter three everybody. In this chapter we will find out if Issei stays human the reason I am saying this at the start is because some of the people in the review are hoping the Issei stays human. Also the lemon was well received so that's good besides that nothing more to say.**

 **To the story,**

* * *

(Issei's mindscape)

"So who are you?" Issei asks completely clueless.

"And why are you calling me grandson? I don't even know you…" He adds with the same cluelessness.

"So your parents have told you anything…." The women said making him more confused while Ddraig just sighed at the stupidity of the situation.

 **[Maybe you should introduce yourself….] Ddraig interjected the situation in front of him was unbearable.**

"Sure, I am Venus one of the Roman goddess" the women introduced herself.

"Wait… as in the roman goddess of Sex, Love and Fertility?" Issei asks for confirmation.

"Yes more emphasis on the sex part though" she added with a coy smile making Issei jaw drop.

"Anyway you finally lost your virginity Issei congratulations!" the woman said happily.

"Wait… how the hell do you know that!" he asks with shock while blushing.

"Cause I have been waiting to meet you ever since you were born" Venus says like it was obvious.

"Issei you are demi-god" the woman told him Issei froze immediately. After a few more seconds he spoke:

"As in half human half god?" to which Venus nodded

"And you are the god who my father had sex with and…." He tried to think of a believable idea and turn it into words before being interrupted.

"No, I did not have sex with your father although he is one of my descendant's" She explained.

"Then… is my mother a demigod as well?" Issei asks wanting to be sure.

"Yes, she is but she is a descendent of Ares" Venus answered.

"So I am the grandson of Ares and Venus…." Issei deduced to which Venus nodded.

"How am I supposed to believe all of this, Gods being real and demi-gods?" He said offhandedly.

 **[Devils, angels, fallen angels and even succubus they all exist] Ddraig informed him.**

"Where's the proof!" Issei shouted although not intending to.

"It's been right in front of your eyes. Your temper you inherited from Ares, your body from both of us, a cross between warrior and womanizer your sharp features are from me. Even your girlfriend, she is a succubus." Venus told him.

"Erica no way!" Issei snapped but they both seemed unfazed rather they were expecting that reaction.

"Why now and why did my parents never tell me?" Issei asks moving on with annoyance and disbelief embedded in his tone.

"They wanted to protect you from the supernatural world, it's dangerous. And now because for a demi-god of sex their power usually awakens after they lose their virginity" she explained.

"Then how does Ares power awaken?" Issei asks curiously.

"After you take your first life…" She said bluntly Issei's expression turned into one of disbelief.

"If you are here then why isn't Ares?" Issei asks curiously wanting to get the idea of killing.

"Ares is dead" she answered with a frown.

"What I thought gods were immortal!" Issei says with incredulity.

"Well we aren't, we just leave for a really long time." She said as if it was common knowledge much to Issei's surprise.

"Did he die of old age?" he asks with doubt.

"No, rather he was killed by Cao Cao" Venus said with venom in her voice.

"That guy must be hardcore to kill a god…" Issei mutters in disbelief.

"So you said my parents are demigods? I will ask them tomorrow" Issei says still not believing it but a part of him really did but Venus seemed fine with that answer and nodded.

"So Dragon what's your story?" he asks turning to Ddraig.

 **[I am the Red Dragon Emperor also known as the Welsh Dragon one of the two heavenly dragons, whose power has the ability to kill a god. The other heavenly dragon known as Albion the White Dragon Emperor or Vanishing Dragon is my Arch-rival.] Ddraig explained.**

"What is your power then?" Issei queries.

 **[Mine doubles the user's power every ten seconds while Albion's half's the enemy's power every ten seconds, the halved powers are then added to his own.] Ddraig elaborated.**

"Then why are you in my head?" Issei asks.

 **[I and Albion were sealed into a sacred gear because we attacked the other three factions after they interrupted our fight during the Great War. Sacred gears are gifts bestowed to humans by god; all those famous people you read in your history books probably had one. Mine which is the one you have is called Boosted Gear while Albion's is Divine Dividing.] Ddraig explained.**

"Who are the three factions? Also what is this great war you mentioned?" Issei asks with annoyance at how every question he asks leads to another.

 **[Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels are the three factions. The Great War is a destructive war they fought, where every side fought against each other. Angel's lead by the biblical god, Devils by four great Satan's and Fallen angels lead by Azazel. Although the war has ended due to all sides losing their main forces and many casualties but there is not outright peace but there won't be a battle anytime soon.] Ddraig informed him Issei sighed in irritation.**

"Alright I think I have taken in enough information for one day but I don't even believe all of this" Issei said with skepticism.

"Even if you don't believe it is true. Not only ask your parents ask your girlfriend if you don't believe us." Venus said before disappearing.

 **[Well that was long… Anyway I won't bombard you with any more information but I will warn you we have something important to discuss as soon as possible.] Ddraig warned before leaving Issei to sleep.**

Thing was he didn't go to sleep rather his eyes burst open. He was greeted by the sight of Erica snuggling against his chest while her arms were wrapped around him as if he was a teddy bear and she had a smile on her face. This in turn made Issei smile but then he was reminded of what Venus said,

" _Even your girlfriend, she is a succubus"._

If she really was a succubus he didn't mind, but what about her would she have to leave him because he found out or was he just a play toy to her. Doubt was brewing in his mind but he had to keep it a bay he wanted to hear the truth from her and her alone.

He did not know how long had passed but he just couldn't sleep he was brooding over everything that was said. An answer leading to questions, questions leading to doubt it's just a cycle he couldn't escape for the entire time he was awake with only his thoughts.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Erica waking up her bright amber eyes meeting his brown ones both of them had one thing in common happiness.

"Good morning Issei" she wished him.

"Good morning Eri….Mmm" he tried to wish back before she kissed him it was a tender kiss you would expect from a lover.

"That's your good morning kiss" she said with a coy smile.

"Can't complain really" he said with a slight chuckle and smile.

"Hey Erica can I ask you something?" he said getting to the point,

"Sure" she said with her trademark smile.

"A-Are you…. A… succubus?" he managed to utter Erica's eyes widened.

"Issei why would you suddenly asking this?" she asks with curiousness and worry.

 **[Issei show her you sacred gear, you can summon it by saying boosted gear] Ddraig suddenly informed him he had no other option so he took the dragons advice.**

"Boosted gear" Issei said shakily and full of doubt.

 **[BOOSTED GEAR]**

A red gauntlet made of dragon scales with an emerald green gem appeared on Issei's right arm. Erica's eyes widened and Issei's jaw dropped.

"The Red Dragons Emperor's gauntlet a Longinus class sacred gear…" Erica muttered in awe.

"Erica… you didn't answer my question." He says wanting to know if she really was a succubus.

Suddenly much to Issei's surprise a pair of dark purple bat wings popped out of Erica's back and a tail coming out of the lower area of her back, it had an arrow shaped tip. Her eye color then changed to a more intense amber color and her blonde hair remained the same, except for the tips which turned red.

"I am a succubus..." Erica replied with her face downcast.

"I'm sorry that I hide it from you but… I-I didn't know how would you react and I just didn't want to lose you…" she said with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Suddenly Issei wrapped her in a loving but possessive embrace and she could hear Issei crying and feel his hot tears on her shoulder, they were tears of relief.

She returned the hug and rested her chin on his shoulder letting him get it all out of his system, while stroking the back of his head.

"I-I thought you were going to have to leave me if I found out" he said with relief

"No… I would never, I finally found my soulmate the one I will spend the rest of my life with…" she told him with a soothing tone.

"Issei, I feel something different about you presence it's sensual and sexual…" Erica asks curiously while licking her lips.

Issei breaks the hug before explaining,

"I'm a demi-god of Venus and Ares. Because of last night you awakened my demi-god power, well Venus said of it."

"You're a demi-god of sex and love also war that explains why I found you so attractive but I think your personality was what won it for me" She told him with a comforting smile which made him return the smile.

"Issei, I am the youngest of the three daughters of the queen succubus." She informed.

"So, my girlfriend is royalty… awesome!" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Also you said I was your soulmate could you elaborate?" he asks curiously.

"Succubus, feed of men's sexual energy during sex but for every succubus there is one man there, soulmate that will give them enough sexual energy in one go of sex to the equivalent of a whole life time. So once a succubus finds their soulmate they become dedicated to them and will love them till they themselves die. To succubus that soulmates are human they don't live as long as succubus whose soul mate are devil's or other supernatural people, as they live longer so their supply can be refilled if it ever runs out. But since you're a demi-god you will live as long or even longer then devils, fallen angels or angels. We can live after our soulmates if we take sexual energy from other men but it's just not the same." Erica explained to which Issei nodding in confirmation that he understood.

"I'm sorry Erica but I have more questions that I need answered and the only people who can answer them are my parent's" Issei told her with a slight frown at having to leave her. She gave him one last kiss and not a word was exchanged as they both got dressed and parted ways.

While Issei was on the way home he deciced to talk to Ddraig,

' _Ddraig you there?' he asks in his thoughts._

 **[Yes, I am partner] Ddraig answers immediately.**

' _I just want to say… sorry for doubting what you and Venus said' he apologized_

 **[Its fine anybody would have acted the same way you did in that situation] he said assuring him it was not a problem.**

 **[Also partner, I am happy you found someone you love and return's the feeling.] He congratulated him.**

' _Thank you Ddraig, now let's get some answers' Issei says as he continues on his way home_

As Issei came home he burst through the front door much to his parent's surprise,

"Issei is something wrong?" His mom asks immediately.

"Well I got some questions… anyway is Ayako home?" Issei replies.

"Nah, your sister went out with some friends" His dad answers.

"Good then we can talk uninterrupted." Issei said curtly.

"Boosted Gear".

 **[BOOSTED GEAR]**

The red gauntlet reappeared on his arm making his parents recoil in shock and awe.

"Issei is that the Boosted gear!" His mom shrieked although not intending to

"Yeah, Mom are you and Dad the demi-god of Ares and Venus?" he questions them. Both of his parents glance at each other sharing a unreadable look before nodding.

"Yeah we are" His dad replied.

"Dad, Venus said you were one of her descadents so that means mom you Ares" Issei deduces.

"So Venus came to you in a dream that means our son has lost his virginity!" his dad shouted proudly much to Issei and his mom's embarrassment.

"Honey, maybe we should continue this talk in the basement…." His mother suggested with a sigh at her husband's embarrassing line.

"Wait what's in the basement?" Issei wonders

"You'll see" his mom said with a proud smile as She lead him and his father to the basement.

As they were descending into the basement Issei's mind wandered to another possibility.

"Mom, Dad if I'm a demi-god is Ayako as well?"

"No, she didn't inherit enough of the blood of Ares and Venus she will have a small amount of the power but not to the full extent" His mother answered.

"One last question if your demi-gods why aren't you in Olympus for example?" Issei asks inquisitively.

"We left that life a long time ago" Issei's father answered promptly and the clear sign they don't want to talk about it anymore.

As they stepped into the basement they were greeted by the sight of boxes and old furniture but towards the corner of the basement there was an empty corner Issei's mom promptly walked over to it with Issei's dad in stride.

Issei's mom then placed her hand on the wall and suddenly the wall edged backward and then to right forming a passage it was something out of a movie.

Issei then followed his parents into the passage as they continued deeper into the passage Issei began to see a light at what appeared to be the end of the passage. Then when they stepped into the light it turned out to be a room.

The room was brightly lit compared to the passage and in it behind a glass frame was a set of Jet black Spartan armor complete with a pair of greaves, vambrace's and a blood red plum along with a blood red cape. To the left were a 3 meter long spear and the right a sword of some sort (That Issei couldn't identify) with edge of it covered in red and the inside a steel color. Beside the sword was a black hoplon shield with a blood red Lambda sign emblazoned on the shield.

Then to the left of the armor and weapons was a rose in full bloom with a glass cover over it.

"This Issei is Ares war gear" his mom said proudly while glancing at the armor but Issei was too busy ogling with interest and curiosity.

"What's it doing in our basement?" Issei managed to utter.

"Well after Ares died it was gifted to me as I am his last descendent" his mom explained.

"This is his Armor of War" his mom said while gesturing at the armor.

"This is the Xiphos of Sparta given to the kings of Sparta so they could defeat. Athens and indirectly his rival Athena." Pointing towards the sword now identified as a Xiphos.

"Ares Personal shield known as the Shield of Olympus and Ares spear said to never miss its mark" pointing to the shield and spear respectively.

"I'm guessing forged by Hephaestus himself?" Issei said knowingly to which his mom nodded.

"Then what's that rose?" Issei asks while pointing at the rose

"Ah that's something Venus gave me and I want to give you. It's called the rose of desire any women who gets a whiff of this will want you to fuck her brains out and become extremely sensitive to your touch." his dad explained with a cheeky grin while pointing at the rose before getting a smack on the back of the head from his mom.

"One more power you have is kiss of ecstasy you just have to think it then any women you kiss will be thrown into bliss for a few seconds which usually results in them going unconscious from the bliss." His dad added.

"That is fucking awesome!" his son shouted in agreement before getting a smack from his mom as well.

"Issei we should also tell you some of the passive effects of being a demi-god of Ares and Venus" His mother added.

"For Ares you will have a temper, you will have sharper senses in combat and the more intense the combat becomes the stronger you become, but you can't actually use his armor and weapons since your power has awakened…" his mom explained until Issei interjected.

"Until I have killed someone…."

"But your Venus power has awakened so women will become attracted to you, you will able to dance all styles of dance from waltzing and clubbing and you will have an insatiable sex drive in bed" his dad said which made him blush and mom smack his father on the head again.

"Mom since you are Ares descendent can you teach me you know how to fight?". He asks his mom who has a dumbfound expression on her face, before smiling and nodding her approval while his dad began rolling over in laughter.

"You don't know what you got yourself into son" he managed to say inbetween his laughs. His mom shot him a death stare, before they began talking about the supernatural and warning their son of the dangers and interesting stuff about it. Issei also told him about the relationship he was in much to their surprise.

It was a school day after a rather eventful weekend Issei spent the rest of his weekend talking with his parents about the supernatural and agreed to keep everything a secret from Ayako, except the girlfriend part which made her shriek in shock much to the family's amusement. Although Ayako wouldn't stop pestering Issei with questions and he think he caught her blushing at him once or twice for no reason, he chalked it up to Venus's power. He also talked with Ddraig about his destiny to fight the white dragon emperor so his life just became interesting.

As he was walking to school he began to notice women were staring at him, from married women to girls in his school.

 **[Venus's power of attraction you inherited is sure something…] Ddraig voiced in awe in his head to which Issei sent a mental nod.**

 **[Oh yeah you know how I told you dragons attract enemies and allies…. We also attract women] Ddraig added.**

' _So I have a become a massive chick magnet' Issei deduced._

 **[Pretty much] Ddraig said curtly.**

As Issei headed to the school gate he heard a familiar voice call to him,

"Issei!" he turned around to see Erica rushing towards him, which made him smile, before she kissed him on the lips to which Issei froze for a few seconds, before returing the kiss much to everyone in Kuoh academy shock.

They broke the kiss with Issei blushing immediately after and Erica having a coy smile on her face.

"I know we are dating and all but was that really nescerray?" Issei asks while scratching his cheek.

"Well all the girls need to know that your mine don't they?" She said possessively, but sultrily before clinging onto his arm as they walked into school all the girls shrieked in shock, but to Issei's shock some called them a cute couple while all the guys cried out in jealousy and anger.

So Issei spent the whole day enduring a mob of boys chasing him for his head, while he couldn't shake off the stares of multiple girls including girls from the kendo club. He also had to dodge a few a punches from Matsuda and Motohama, but he made them worship him when he rescued them from the kendo club.

As it was nearing towards the end of the day, a boy with grey eyes and blonde hair walked into his classroom with a charming smile which made some girls nearly fall out of their seats.

"Issei right?" he says while walking up to Issei to which Issei nods in affirmation

"Bucho would like to invite you to the occult research club she asked me to fetch you" Kiba explained.

"Alright then lead the way" Issei replied with a smile.

As they walked through the halls girls seemed to be mesmerized some even suggested that Issei was cheating on Erica with Kiba in a gay relationship. Issei and Kiba both rolled their eyes and just ignored it as they continued to the occult research club.

 **[Wow girls in your school have wild imaginations!] Ddraig said with amazement.**

' _You said it Ddraig' Issei replied._

As they walked into the occult research club he was greeted by the sight of Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima along with a girl that has white hair and hazel eyes and she was munching on a snack while Rias and Akeno were sipping on tea.

"I brought him Bucho" Kiba tells Rias as he walks in to the room.

"So Rias you're a devil right?" Issei blurts out randomly making everybody in the occult research club eyes widen.

"How did you…." Rias asks before being cut off by Issei.

"I am a demi-god after all" he said with a toothy grin much to everyones shock

"Anyway I know you want me to join your peerage and I know the Gremory house treats servant well and all…. but I just can't" he told them bluntly.

"My loyalties belong with Erica and my family plus I enjoy being human" he added while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting" Rias said while smiling ruefully.

"But that doesn't mean I won't be an ally" He added with a smile to which Rias smiled back and accepted.

 **Dakkaboy123: I hope that wasn't too shabby and I notice I did put a lot of kissing in there but sue I'm a romantic anyway read and review!**

 **DJDrake: What´s wrong with you everybody likes kissing and romatic, you not? Ok you said you are romantic so you are forgiven. I hope *points at you* you have enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read it, well see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings, we are happy to hear Ares and Venus power was well received since it is always a risk coming up with your own powers. There will be a lemon in this chapter which will be indicated where it starts and ends.**

 **Now to the story,**

"Come on Issei only fifty more to go…." His mom informed him before taking a sipping from her tea.

"Fifty would be easy if you weren't on me!" Issei snapped before doing a push up with his mom sitting on his back with her legs crossed.

"Geez this is nothing compared to the rest of you training" his mother told him casually

"Only if you weren't so heavy…" he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Issei you now owe me a hundred" His mom said with a smirk which made Issei let out a string of curses.

"Now a hundred and fifty" she chimed calmly while his dad who was watching his sons training while reading the newspaper fell out of his chair in a fit of laughter while Ddraig also began laughing in Issei head much to his annoyance.

 **[Don't worry partner after those pushups you're done for the day] Ddraig cheered him on.**

 **[Then you can go see Erica] Ddraig added.**

' _That's something to look forward to' Issei agreed._

"Hey Issei can you be more careful around town. Some fallen angels have arrived, I and your father are not sure what their motives are but you should still be careful" his mom informed him.

"Thanks for the heads up mom" Issei replied before continuing to do his push ups..

Meanwhile…

In the abandoned church in Kuoh a female fallen angel with black hair reaching to her waist, violet eyes and a mature body was day dreaming, while staring out the window. On her mind was one boy his name was Issei Hyoudou, she fell in love with him at first sight while she was watching him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about him drew her eyes to him. Her heart would race the more she looked at him and she just couldn't stop looking.

But then now she was faced with a dilemma, she had to kill him. She didn't want to but it was Dohnaseek orders to do so reinforced by his annoying brother named Baal. He was just his younger brother, but he acted as if he was actually second command, which he wasn't and since Dohnaseek would choose his family over them they couldn't do anything.

"Day dreaming Raynare?" A voice interrupted her thoughts she turned around to see a busty women in a violet trench coat, a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. She has long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye which was brown like her left.

"Uh Kalawarner didn't know you where there" Raynare responded.

"Are you still thinking about that boy?" Kalawarner asks with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"Yes, there's something about him… I just can't put my finger on it" Raynare said with wonder.

"You do know that your orders are to kill him." Kalawarner reminded him.

"I do but it's going to be hard he has a girlfriend so I can't exactly ask him out on a date then kill him." Raynare informed her.

"Use your body and act like a college student or something. Baal is expecting you to carry out his brothers orders while he arranges the arrival of the nun" Kalawarner suggested.

"I hate that guy just because his brother is in charge he thinks he can boss us around…" Raynare muttered with annoyance.

"So does Mittlet but orders are orders so come up with something, or all our heads are on the chopping block" Kalawarner said before walking off to attend to other duties.

"But I don't want to…" Raynare sighed before resigning to the fact that orders where orders and she did indeed have to kill him and began thinking of a way to execute her orders.

Issei had just finished his hellish training, although he had to admit it was showing promise, he felt fitter and healthier. He had done training with swords and spears he was getting the hang of it, although his mom made him look like a joke. Although he head some funny moments, such as when his dad was forced to do it eight hour straights for his outrageous comments the other day.

Now, he was on his way to meet Erica at the shopping center he had a jovial smile plastered on his face. Everything in his life was perfect he had a girlfriend the powers to protect her and most importantly he finally got laid.

As Issei got closer to the meeting point he saw Erica but then saw two other women's with her. One who was tall and buxom she had blonde hair similar to Erica's, but had green eyes one being covered by her hair, with pearl white skin similar to Erica. The other a slightly shorter, but curvaceous women she too had blonde hair, but had alluring sapphire blue eyes with a good tan. Erica also had a pouting expression on her face making Issei wonder what was going on.

' _Ddraig those two are succubus aren't they?' Issei suddenly realized but seeking confirmation from Ddraig._

 **[Yes they are your ability to sense the supernatural is getting better] Ddraig replied.**

"Hey Erica" Issei greeted her she still had a pouting expression, but greeted him back.

"Um… Erica might these two women be your sisters?" Issei asks nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes they are." Erica replied.

"So you're Issei my name is Francessca." The one with green eyes introduced herself with an alluring smile Issei now got a better look of what she was wearing. A white blouse that could barely hold her enormous breasts in, although it did show a lot of cleavage. She was wearing a female version of his black jacket along with a mini skirt.

"Names Scarlett" the one with sapphire blue eyes said with an honest cheerful smile She was wearing a loose army green shirt that showed the outline of her bra but nothing more it was as if the shirt were teasing men and wore army green female cargo shorts that reached just above her knee complementing her shirt.

"Erica you should have told me your sisters were coming" Issei told her.

"I would have but they just randomly showed up on my door today" Erica explained.

"Oh that's in the past sis come on lets go show your boyfriend some lingerie" Scarlett said in a hurried tone as she grabbed Issei's arm.

"WAIT WHAT!" Issei practically shouted in shock.

"Jeez don't be such a wuss" Scarlett said with a roll of her eyes as she continued to drag Issei.

"Erica are you fine with this?" Issei asks pleading to his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Issei you will have to soldier through" Erica said with an apologetic smile.

"What kind of a man are you anyway. Any man would be jumping for joy at this situation." Francessca added.

"But Erica is my girlfriend I have to stay loyal to her" Issei answered seriously.

"It doesn't count as cheating if she approves" She retorted shooting down Issei's excuse as he got dragged to the lingerie shop.

Although his mind began to wander with the help of Ddraig despite being a powerful dragon and one to be feared off he was quite the pervert. He was mostly a sucker for breasts, but also liked asses which made Issei laugh but he found it quite troublesome.

 **[YES, YOU LUCKY BASATRD. THAT HOT BABES IN I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!] Ddraig was shouting while fantasizing in Issei'e head which was giving him quite the headache.**

Before he knew he was taken inside the lingerie store. The problem was he was the only guy in there and all the girls began staring at him. Some gave him sly winks others had light blushes on their faces.

' _Freaking Venus attraction power' Issei thought to himself._

"Issei sit here while we get some lingerie" Scarlett said as she bade Issei to sit in a chair as the three girls went off to get lingerie.

"You are one lucky kid" a man said Issei turned around to see a tall man with black hair, gold bangs, purple eyes along with a black goatee. He was wearing a purple trench coat and black trousers with no shirt.

"Well, not lucky I just want one girlfriend" Issei answered honestly.

"I can understand kid but think about a Harem. Having hot women doing anything and everything you want doesn't sound too bad either does it?" The man said with a know it all grin.

"That's a valid point…" Issei admitted.

"Well, anyway kid I got stuff to do, see ya around" the man said as he left.

"Hey, what's your name?" Issei quickly asks the man just casually waves bye at him as he continues leaving.

"Hmm, what an intriguing man…" Issei contemplated.

"Issei?" He heard Erica say and he turned around to see Erica in some sexy red lingerie which made Issei's jaw drop.

"I guess you like it..." Erica said with a coy smile.

"Hey, Erica no hogging we share your boyfriend for the day" Francessca scolded her sister which made Erica pout but relent.

Francessca then came out with naughty black lingerie and a garter belt making Issei's nose start to bleed a little.

"Wow, you're a sucker for lingerie aren't you?" Francessca said with a coy smirk knowing Issei's weakness. Issei mindlessly nodded too mesmerized by the sight of Erica and her older sister in their lingerie.

The sight got even better when Scarlett came out with dark pink lingerie and a G-string Issei practically lost it as he fell over unconscious.

After a few seconds he got back up the girls had worried expressions on their faces before they became ones of laughter.

"Your boyfriend is really something Erica" Scarlett said in between her laughs.

"I'm glad you two approve" Erica replied.

"Um… not that a mind this scene but if you're done buying I don't think I can keep my…." Issei stammered with a blush.

"You're urge to fuck us in check?" Francessca said with a cocked eyebrow and knowing smirk to which Issei nodded although really embarrassed.

 **[You know for a demi-god of sex you're not as smooth as I would expect] Ddraig muses.**

' _Says the dragon who gets a hard on for every girl with big tits or big ass…' Issei retorted to which Ddraig never replied._

After some time and a few different types of lingerie later, Issei finally made it out of the lingerie shop although he had become a pack mule. The girls then went to their house were Issei dropped off all of their buying's but just as he was about to leave a voice caught his attention.

"Issei wait!" Erica exclaimed.

Issei turned around to see Erica and her sisters in clothes giving off the impression they were going to go clubbing.

"It's getting late. I have to go" Issei told her although it was more like his will power was near its breaking point.

"Come on don't be a wuss come clubbing with us" Scarlett said as she latched on to his arm while Erica latched on to the other one.

"I don't get a say in this do I?" Issei sighed.

"Nope" the three girls said flatly.

"But I suck at dancing." Issei admitted.

 **[Partner remember what Venus said you will have the knowledge of all types of dances] Ddraig informed him.**

"Oh well aren't you humble Erica said you're a natural" Scarlett said waving off his excuse, while Issei shot her a deadpan look she immediately mouthed a sorry to him.

"I guess I could loosen up a little…" Issei begrudgingly admitted and in that sentence his fate was sealed, as he was dragged to a club called Galantis. It looked good and fun but Issei was in for a nasty shock as he entered he realized that this way the place where everybody in Kuoh academy came to hangout and dance.

Immediately all the guys look's turned to that of jealousy and anger while Kiba just smiled friendly at Issei, while the girls were shocked by how Issei had two new girls, some even began to call him a play boy. Kiba was in a booth along with Rias and the rest of her peerage. So Issei decided to make his way over to the safe haven.

"Hey Rias" Issei greeted her.

"Ah, Issei never expected for you to be here" Rias said.

"Well, these three girls kind of dragged me here" Issei said in a slightly joking matter.

"Ah, Francessca and Scarlett good to see you" Rias smiled to the two sisters.

"Like wise Rias" Francessca replied.

"So which lucky girl is gonna dance with Issei first?" Kiba said with an innocent smile even though he knew Issei wouldn't like this kind of stuff.

Erica then took his hand and He was promptly taken to the dance floor who took him into the center. Everybody looked at Issei and Erica wanting to see the two couple dance some out of jealousy others out of curiosity.

Erica then began to dance then suddenly Issei could feel the beat and his body began to move naturally to the music making him look like a pro. Erica had a smile on her face which in turn made Issei smile his opinion of clubbing had changed.

Erica then moved in closely and began to dance near Issei as their bodes touched which made Issei surprised but ultimately enjoyed well that was until Francessca stole him.

"Now, now Erica it's my turn" Francessca scolded Erica as she began to dance seductively with Issei but this time Issei took the lead he had enough of being lead around by those three sisters. He set the pace which made Francessca smile,

"You finally took control" she told him

"It was about time isn't it?" he replied.

After a few more minutes it was Scarlett's turn, who's opinion of clubbing was to grin her ass against Issei's leg or even crotch. He then even got to dance with Rias and Akeno making the guys in school even more jealous.

After some time he took a break from the dance floor and went and sat next to Kiba who had turned down numerous dance offers from many girls.

"Kiba, why aren't you dancing with someone?" Issei asks curiously.

"I don't geel like it" Kiba replied.

"Come on Kiba we both know that's bullshit" Issei said with a know it all grin.

"At least dance with one girl otherwise they will keep asking you until you die." Issei said with a slight laugh at the end.

"I guess you do have a point there…" Kiba relented as he got up and asked one of the girls to dance, who said an obvious yes and Kiba wasn't half bad at dancing. Issei just smiled this was better than he ever imagined as he continued to enjoy the night.

…

It was after school and Issei got a surprise when he went to school. Scarlett and Francessca had transferred into his school and were in his class. The day had gone from the girls fighting over who feeds Issei lunch to one of them even sitting in his lap. By the end of the day Issei had been called the playboy of Kuoh academy. Although Issei aloud the teasing Francessca and Scarlett were doing he was still loyal to Erica as she was his first girlfriend .

 **[Last night was fun wasn't it?] Ddraig asks Issei as he was walking home via a bridge and in his hand was the rose of the desire.**

"What do you think Ddraig?" Issei deadpans.

 **[Partner also why do you have the rose out?] Ddraig asks.**

"I'm just curious if it works…" Issei said as he looked at the rose while spinning it in between his thumb and index finger.

Issei was staring so intensly that he did not look where he was going he walked right into someone. They both fell over with Issei on top of her he knew it was a she, as his head landed in between her breasts. Issei immedialty got off of her.

"I'm sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going" Issei immeidatly apologized.

"Its fine mistakes happen" the girls waved it off as she stood up picking the rose Issei had dropped, by now Issei had gotten a good look of her. She was good lucking with nice black hair that reached to her waists and beautiful violet eyes with a good body as well.

She then held up the rose bringing it close to her face, as she admired it without a doubt smelling it before holding it out to Issei.

 **[Well… I guess we will now know if it works…] Ddraig said worriedly mimicking his partners worriedness.**

"I believe this is yours?" She said with a blush.

"Uh… Yeah thanks" Issei said as he took the rose from her and pocketed it.

"Aren't you Issei Hyoudou?" the girl then asks.

"Yeah that's me how do you know my name?" Issei asks with curiousity.

"The rumors of the playboy of Kuoh academy and the guy who beat up the thug of Kuoh reached my school" She said with a smile.

"Since you know my name can I know yours?" Issei asks politely.

"Yuuma Amano" the girl introduced herself Issei then realized her blush was deeping, before she fell to her knee's her hand in between her thighs.

"Ah Yuuma are you alright?" Issei asks with concern.

"Issei… I can't take it anymore I want you to fuck me" Yuuma said bluntly, but sexily Issei immediately blushed but then realized it was the rose at work.

' _Ddraig, how do we get rid of it?' Issei asks hurriedly._

 **[Simple, you fuck her] Ddraig said bluntly.**

' _But I have a girlfriend…' Issei replied._

 **[I'm sure she will forgive you if you explain the circumstances.] Ddraig said**

 **[And if you don't the arousal will drive her mad] Ddraig warned.**

' _Fine…' Issei relented._

"Alright Yuuma can you walk or do I have to carry you?" Issei asks.

"Um… I can walk but can I please lean on you" She said with pleading eyes to which Issei nodded as he helped her up she latched onto his arm.

Issei quickly hurried to a nearby love hotel and quickly booked a room wanting to get it over quickly.

 **LEMON START**

As Issei immediately closed the door. Yuuma immediately kissed him with need and urgency her tongue dueling Issei's, who wasn't doing much cause of how fast everything was going. But after a few seconds he began moving his tongue till they were in perfect unison.

As they were kissing she began to unbutton his shirt as he too instinctively took hers off showing her beautiful breasts the sight of them and the kissing were having their affect as he began to get a hard on. She then relieved him of his pants and underwear as they were kissing she began stroking his dick with her soft hands coaxing his arousal. She continued the kiss till she had to take off her remaining articles of clothes exposing her wet and yearning folds.

She then once again locked his lips in a passionate kiss before slowly guiding him to the bed. By now it was more like she was trying to suck the air out of his lungs not that he minded but the guilt of his act was ringing through his mind.

As they got to the edge of the bed she broke the kiss and lay on the bed and opening her legs exposing her wet pussy.

"Issei please fuck me hard!" She said almost like it was a demand.

Issei then laid on top of her his hard dick prodding at her entrance, but he didn't have to anything as she bucked her hips making his dick enter her she immediately let out a moan at the union while he grit his teeth at the sensation. Issei could feel how hot and wet she was and it only made his animal instincts kick in, as he began to thrust into her. As he continued to fuck her she continued to moan his name.

"Issei!... Issei! Issei!"

This only made him thrust harder she then wrapped her legs around his waist in an iron embrace making sure he would finish what he had started. He then he began thrusting his full length into her, as he felt closer to orgasming and her sexual moans only made him go faster.

"Yuuma I'm gonna… cum" Issei warned as he continued fucking her gorgeous body.

"Please Issei cum in me!" She pleaded and a few seconds later Issei lost it, as he blew his load into her. She let out a scream of ecstasy, before biting down on his shoulder during her climax. He then pulled out both of them panting from the exhausting but thrilling sex.

 **LEMON END**

Much to Issei's shock Yuuma then began to cry making Issei worried and scared as hell.

"Yuuma whats wrong?" Issei asks urgently.

"I am sorry Issei my name isn't Yuuma my real name is Raynare… and I'm a fallen angel…" Yuuma explained as she sobbed to prove she really was an angel she showed her pair of black wings. If Issei was honest they made her look hotter but he had more pressing matter.

"It's alright you lied I should apologize as well that rose had a aphrodisiac effect" Issei apologized.

"No, I wanted you to… I actually kind of wanted you to have sex with me" Raynare admitted which made Issei blush.

"But my mission was to kill you… but I just can't… I don't want too." Raynare said as she cried in that moment Issei hugged her. He was angry why would someone force her to kill him, when she didn't want to, that was just wrong.

"You, shouldn't be forced to do stuff you don't want to do. Take as long as you need…" Issei said seriously and soothingly as Raynare returned the embrace with a smile on her face and placed her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warm embrace.

After sometime they broke their embrace and got dressed. Raynare wouldn't stop apologizing, which annoyed Issei he kept telling her it was alright and he forgave her. This situation was complicated to say the least.

As the two left the hotel Issei felt a hostile presence and stood defensively behind Raynare.

"Well if it isn't the whore and the target…" A cruel voice said as a man in a black trench coat stepped out his face being exposed. He had messy black hair along with red eyes that radiated cruelty.

"I didn't want to kill him…" Raynare told him.

"So you fuck him instead?" the man said with disdain.

"As the saying goes if you want something right do it yourself…" the man said as he summoned a light spear but as soon as he did Issei rushed him.

"You shouldn't force a girl to do something she doesn't want to…." Issei said with anger as he rushed the man.

The man smirked before throwing the spear Issei dodged but not enough it grazed the side of his chest but that didn't stop him. He continued charging, as the man continued summoning light spears all of them grazing him, but none actually getting a direct hit.

As Issei got in close he attempted to punch the man in the gut but he avoided it that was when Issei roundhouse kicked him in the face sending him reeling.

"Little punk… ill end you!" the man roared as he stabbed Issei through the chest but Issei didn't flinch but rather he took the light spear out of his chest and stabbed the man to death with it. Stabbing him multiple times through the chest, blood coming out every time.

After the deed was done Issei threw away the light spear. And all the pain he felt seemingly disappeared he gazed down at his hands they were covered in blood, but he could feel an energy coursing through his veins. He felt power and strength.

The power of Ares had awoken.

But the high left as Issei fell backwards bleeding profusely from his wounds the last thing he saw was a sobbing Raynare calling his name.

 **A/N:**

 **Dakkaboy123: And that's it I apologize because that took so long I was working on a new story Blood Dragon Emperor which involves a psycho Issei. I hope the extra length compensates for the late update. I also hope the lemon was fine and so was the chapter in general. Besides that, Read, Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **DJDrake: Hello our beloved readers. Here is the new Chapter you all wanted for some time. Now what will happen to our Heros, will he die ? Will he rise and if, as what? If you want to know, you will have to read the next chapter. So Follow Favorite and Review a lot please.**


	5. Important Note

Unfortunately this is not an update I am posting a note to inform you the next chapter will be delayed as my mother's grandpa had a stroke so stuff in the house is complicated. I will update this story asap but for now it will be delayed. Thank you for all support i have received for the story so far and i and DJDrake intend to keep you giving you high quality chapters.

Dakkaboy123


	6. Chapter 6

**DJDrake: Hi this is a challenge for Dakkaboy123, as it says that if there is just ONE Grammar mistake he will have to write an ending lemon, for Issei Hyoudou the Demi God, with at least 4k words: This is how it will really end so please look for any GRAMMAR mistakes in this Chapter if you want to read the lemon. The title of the chapter will be PUNISHMENT. Please help me win my birthday present (6 September).**

 **Dakkaboy123: Damn you Drake I am only agreeing to this cause it's your birthday…. But to be honest I am expecting mistakes to be found…. Alright with regards to the story, chapter four was well received but I did get a lot of reviews saying to keep Issei human. I and DJDrake assure you he will remain human also it isn't possible for a demi-god to become a devil as I have been told by the reviewers.**

 **Now to the story,**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Issei's eye opened slowly to discover that he was in his bed and by his side was Raynare sleeping with her head on the bed; she was wearing casual clothes. He felt a small burning sensation in his chest but nothing more he then glanced at his arm to see his muscles had become sharper and more defined. He remembered everything and frowned he had killed someone. He didn't even know the man's name but he didn't feel as guilty as he expected he was going to be.

"Issei…. I'm sorry…" he heard Raynare mumble in her sleep, he reluctantly decided to wake her up.

Gently placing his hand on her shoulder he nudged her lightly much to his surprise Raynare jolted awake immediately her eyes widened in relief when she saw him, before hugging him tightly.

"Issei you're alright!" she exclaimed with joy as she hugged him Issei returned the hug to the ecstatic fallen angel

"I was worried about you…" She told him honestly

"I'm fine now. It will take more than that to keep me down" he told her half-jokingly

"Anyway how long have I been asleep?" he asks curiously

"About a day" she replied

"But hurry up your parents were worried about you." She informed him

"Wait did you explain everything to my parents?" he asks

"Yes, they also agreed I could stay here since I technically betrayed my fellow angels" She told him

"So, you know what I am?" he asks hesitantly

"A demi-god right?" she answers

"Yeah and you're fine with that?" he asks

"Why shouldn't I be you have already shown how strong you are taking Baal. Also you were quite good in bed…" she admitted with a blush Issei blushed at the comment as well

"Baal that was his name?" he asks seriously to which she nodded

 _'That's a name I won't ever forget…' he thought to himself_

"Anyway Erica has been worrying about you as well she's waiting downstairs" she informed him

"Huh? Wait does she know about everything?" he asks his face paling

"Why don't I let her tell you" she replied mysteriously before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of bed luckily he had pants on strutting around your house while wearing your underwear and guests are over is bad decorum.

As he was walking down the stairs, Raynare suddenly slipped on Issei automatically reached out and grabbed her. By the time he crashed at the base of the stairs he suddenly found his hands placed around Raynare's shapely ass which was pleasant with her breasts squishing against his chest. Raynare had a coy smile on her face she didn't seem to mind it at all but Issei immediately blushed; the situation wasn't all that bad though.

"Issei…. What are you doing?" He heard a very chilling voice say but he automatically knew who it was, his mom.

"There will be no shenanigans in my house!" she shouted making Issei leap up with Raynare following suit

" ***sniffle*** I'm so proud of him he is already starting his harem…" his father said while wiping away some small tears before out of nowhere a pan hit him in the face the culprit being none other than his mom.

"My son won't be staring a harem!" his mother retorted

"Issei… what is this talk of starting a harem?" a voice he hoped would not say

"Um… Erica did my parents explain?" he asked nervously

"Yes and I forgive you but you are not starting a harem." Erica declared but Raynare immediately clung to Issei she was marking her territory.

"Um… girls I kind of want to train today…" Issei said trying to look for a safe haven

"Your power has awoken so today I will thoroughly kick your ass." His mom said with an evil grin which made Issei gulp.

After making Issei go through the most hellish training ever even if he had awakened Ares power or was using the Xiphos of Sparta, Ares armor of war and his spear his mother was still a hard opponent to fight. It was even made even more hellish when Raynare and Erica were fighting over giving him water or wiping the sweat of his body. But he somehow actually managed to hold his own in the hellish training thanks to Ares equipment but also thanks to Ares power he was more alert and dexterous plus he knew how to handle a sword and spear. But he wondered as he trained that was it because of Ares power within him that he felt less guilty about killing someone. If he was honest it actually irked him the fact he could kill people so easily.

"Mom, does Ares power mean I can kill people without remorse?" he asks curiously

"Unfortunately so…" his mom answered

"The first time is the hardest then it just gets easier…." She told him bluntly which shocked him a little

"But don't worry son your sex only gets better!" his dad randomly comes in and tells him this made Issei blush and Erica along with Raynare.

"Stop corrupting our son!" his mom roared as she began chasing Issei's father with a spear that seemingly appeared out of thin air yet somehow his father was actually giving her a decent run.

"Trainings over for today!" his mother shouted midway while chasing his father.

"Um... so guys do you want to do something?" Issei asked while turning to Raynare and Erica who immediately jumped on the opportunity to have a day out with Issei.

As Issei got dragged through at least three hours of shopping all the while he was having an internal conflict. It was between Raynare and Erica who should he pick the obvious answer would be Erica but then what could he do about Raynare he couldn't just cast her out, his heart tells him her feelings are genuine towards him. The idea of a harem was very attractive it's just he was scared of his mother she would be against whereas his father would approve without a doubt. While he also wasn't comfortable on the idea of starting a harem it was hard to love two people equally let alone anymore. Now that he thought about it did his dad start a harem, or was mom his first and only true love.

 **[Partner, a harem is the only way to get out of this!] Ddragi suddenly shouted**

 _'I don't want to start one but it does seem like a good way to avoid people being hurt.' Issei said honestly_

 **[WOAH CUTE NUN TWELVE O'CLOCK!]** Ddraig suddenly shouted making Issei look up to see a nun fall over rather cutely he had to admit. He immediately rushed over to help her much to Raynare and Erica annoyance who wanted all of Issei's attention.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked immediately but for some reason he spoke Italian

[You really have a vast array of powers….] Ddraig admitted

"Thank you I'm fine. I am surprised to find someone who can speak Italian." She said with relief

"So what's your name?" he asked

"Asia Argetno" she anwered

"I am Issei Hyoudou while the two girls behind me are my friends Erica and Yumma" he said gesturing to the girls but he felt a massive killing intent come from the use of the word friend.

"So what brings you to Kuoh?" he asks

"I was transferred here from Italy to the church here." She answered Issei immeidatly noticed Raynare's face pale which gave Issei an uneasy feeling

"There is only one church in Kuoh and it's abandoned. I think you have the wrong town." Issei half-lied, he knew that there were fallen angels in that abandoned church he didn't feel right sending her to that church something seemed fishy. She looked really disappointed at what she was just told.

"But it would be rude of us for you to come all the way here and not offer our hospitality." Issei told her with a cheerful smile wanting to cheer her up and it seemed to work as she smiled back to him.

"Come on lets go eat." He said while grabbing the nun's luggage despite her insistence to hold it. He knew Raynare and Erica were annoyed and made a mental note to make it up to them later.

As they were walking towards a family restaurant he felt that the devils were watching him much to his annoyance. Rias Gremory is a bit greedy isn't she? But he was more worried what would happen when the fallen angels come to get her, he would have to fight but he didn't know how many he would fight. He would sure as hell not put Erica, Asia or Raynare in harm's way.

"Issei, what are you doing?" Raynare said with a worried tone rattling him out of thoughts

"Protecting an innocent girl." He replied curtly

"My fellow fallen angels won't let her go so easily…" she informed him

"Why is that?" he asked wanting to know why the nun was important

"She has a sacred gear that can heal devils, angels and fallen angels, Twilight Healing. It's really rare and Dohannesk wants it badly." She told him

"Dohannesk?" he asked curiously

"Baal's brother, he will becoming for you sooner rather than later, to avenge him." She told him honestly

"In that case if he comes I will deal with him but you, Erica and Asia get to safety." He said but it was more like an order he saw Raynare about to speak but interjected saying,

"No buts" she immediately closed her mouth and continued walking

After eating at a restaurant at which they had to teach Asia how to eat a burger as she never seen one until now, since she was raised in a church which from what Asia told them a rather strict and boring life. Although threw the whole lunch him, Raynare and Erica who was informed about the situation from Raynare, were alert and on guard. Issei ready to summon Ares equipment at a moment's notice.

Yet much to their surprise they hadn't made a move yet so wanting Asia to enjoy her stay they took her to an arcade. Issei barely managed to win a prize for the three girls those machines are rigged like hell and he knew it but it felt wrong to him not to win them anything. Asia seemed to enjoy her gift the most putting on the most honest and cheerful smile which made him blush much to Erica and Raynares annoyance. He really was amazed how jealous girls could be.

They sat down at the park after having an enjoyable yet slightly stressful day.

"So Asia did you have fun?" Issei asked with a smile

"Um… Thank you I did…. Also thank you for the present nobody ever gave me something like this…" she said covering some of her face behind her stuffed animal while she had a blush making Issei blush.

 **[This girl is so cute it's lethal!] Ddraig said in shock**

 _'For once I agree Ddraig.' Issei mentally replied_

 **[Partner the fallen angels are making their move] Ddraig warned him**

He immediately summoned his armor and spear and jumped up worrying the three girls.

"Get Asia out of here their coming." Issei warned as he assumed a battle stance. The two girl's immediately whisked away Asia much to her confusion and panic.

Suddenly the three fallen angels appeared along with a group of exorcists. With weapons at the ready

"You will not lay a hand on Asia…" Issei declared

"You killed my brother didn't you?" Dohannsek asked his tone was cold and almost devoid Issei was silent yet that was all that was needed to assure his guiltiness.

"Kill him…" he ordered as the group of exorcists charged Issei with light swords at the ready. Issei counter charged spearing two at once with his first attack before shield bashing another before finishing him with a stab to the head. He then parried slash after slash before stabbing them when openings appeared the blood painting his spear and armor. But Issei noticed the more of them he killed the quicker he got and the stronger his attacks became while his heart raced at the exhilarating thrill of combat.

He quickly finished them off yet one of them remained he had sliver hair and red eyes and was wielding a light sword and pistol.

"Oh wow he fucked them over!" he said with a maniac smile

"I finally get to kill something good!" he added crazily but those were his last words as Issei threw Ares spear spearing the man right through the chest rupturing his heart he bleed out in seconds.

"As I said you will not lay a hand on Asia" he said as he drew the Xiphos of Sparta

"Kalawarner and Millet I promised Raynare I will not hurt you but I will use necessary force." He informed them the two angels looked nervous and hesitant to say anything or act.

Suddenly a light spear flew towards Issei but he raised his shield blocking the spear that didn't even leave a mark. He was then rushed by the thrower Dohannesk who had an angry expression on his face.

"I will avenge my brother!" he roared as he stabbed recklessly but forcefully at Issei one actually got through Issei defense slashing him by the unprotected part of his leg. Issei then counter attacked intending to stab him through the chest but he parried it before kicking Issei in the chest sending him reeling before he charged once more. But that was his down fall as he opened his guard too much and Issei stabbed him right through the chest right in the middle. He stabbed him with such force that he actually Impaled Dohannesk on the sword with a slight struggle his muscles bulging a little as he pulled the Xiphos out before stabbing Dohannesk once more to ensure the kill. Before unceremoniously dropping his body onto the floor was which was covered in a growing pool of blood.

"I-I am sorry B-Baal…." Where his last words he uttered before he died

Issei then glanced up to see a nervous Kalawarner and Millet; he sheathed his swords and took of his helmet which was stained in blood.

"I am sorry about killing them…." He told them which honestly shocked the two fallen angels

"Raynare explained everything what your plan was." He told them

"What you do from here on now is up to you but Raynare said you can join her" He informed them but then he suddenly turned around and in a blink of an eye his xiphos was pressed against Rias Gremory's chin. By her was her queen and the rest of her peerage while Kiba had his sword pressed against Issei's neck.

"Rias Gremory can you explain why you did not help me?" he asked scarily she gulped

"Was it because you thought I would die so you could reincarnate me?" he said but her silence was all he needed to hear.

"Next time you better help me otherwise our alliance is off." He said as he walked away sheathing his sword

"W-What are you?" she asked with shock

"I am Issei Hyoudou the demi-god War and Love" he declared before walking off with Kalawarner and Millet following suit.

"Bucho… he can be the answer to your problem" Kiba said

"Yes, but I doubt he will help me after we didn't intervene. Even after we agreed to be allies…" She said shaking her head at her stupidty but his combat prowess was something scary.

"You can try appealing to him he still has a good heart." Akeno suggested to which Rias nodded

Meanwhile Issei had found Raynare, Erica and Asia safe although the same couldn't be said to the exorcists who tried to attack them. Kalawarner and Millet were forced to apologize to Asia by Issei until he was satisfied Issei offered to house them temporarily but things all went to hell when Kalawarner and Millet tried to make a move on him let's just say the night ended with Issei getting a stretched a little and having to get an ass whopping from his mom for bringing more girls while his dad gave him a pat on the back but Ayako's expression was the best as she fainted at the sight of Issei with so many girls. Although he was glad his mom made sure the girls slept where they were guarded by her so they didn't sneak into his room.

Just as Issei got ready for bed Rias suddenly teleported to his room, She immediately began undressing while saying,

"Issei I need your help."

"What do you me…." He tried to say but blushed as he saw her lacy black lingerie and uniform on the floor.

"Have sex with me" she said as got onto his bed her breasts swaying tantalizing in front of him while she showed him a lot of her cleavage

"W-wait" he stammered at the quickly escalating situation

 **[Partner use kiss of ecstasy!] Ddraig informed him**

 _'Kiss of Ecstasy' he mentally thought_

He then leaned and placed his lips towards Rias her eyes widened in shock at the sudden act but began to enjoy it before she suddenly moaned in pure ecstasy and broke the kiss while her body shivered as she fell onto the bed, asleep in blissful ecstasy.

"That's useful power…" he said but he then felt a lot of killing intent he turned to see a women in a maid uniform with silver hair and eyes. He knew she was a devil immediately.

"WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN" He shouted as the women readied a massive blast of demonic magic

 **Dakkaboy123: And that is where Ill finish. So yeah DJDrake hope you liked your birthday present and with regards to the challenge I probably failed miserably but beside that Read, Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dakkaboy123: I know I promised a lemon but it has been bogging me down and annoying me so I decided to take a break from it and get an actual chapter done. Also I am sorry (insert me on my knee's) for not updating so long but here it is,**

 **Chapter 6:**

As Issei rose his arms in a defensive pose from the silver haired women who just arrived and really wanted his head, a voice interrupted them.

"Grayfia, I thought you of all people would know that I don't like my son being threatened…" His mom interrupted in a chilling tone that made Issei shiver with fear while the women immediately calmed down and returned to a poker face.

Although Issei was faced with another dilemma how he was going to explain to his mom what a half-naked girl was doing in his bed but to his shock she didn't ask.

"I am guessing she is getting married?" His mother assumed to which Grayfia nodded before adding

"Yes to lord Raiser Phenex of the house of Phenex. Lady Rias and Her brother were against the marriage but it has already been decided by the heads of houses"

"I see but why didn't she use the other alternative?" his mother asked the women now known as Grayfia

"Simple she doesn't have someone strong enough to win" Grayfia answered while Issei just sat their confusion etched into his face while wanting to know more at the same time.

"So Rias is getting married." Issei said to which both women turned to Issei

"Since it seems like she doesn't want to marry the men I want to help in any way I can…" Issei said while scratching the back of his neck not sure why he was saying this while his mom smiled

"There is actually a way you can help…" His mom said to which Grayfia turned to his mom her expression hardening

"You want your son to participate in the clash of courtiers?" she asked but it didn't seem like question

"Indeed, he will get combat experience and Rias will get out of her wedding it's a win win" his mom said calmly

"I see, I will inform Sirzechs of the plan" Grayfia said as she took Rias and her clothes before Issei turned to his mom

"Clash of courtiers?" he asked

"Yes, it is a tournament held in the underworld if a woman does not want to marry her chosen spouse. The tournament is held when the one she wants to marry and doesn't want to marry participate along with other people who want to court her then marry her and last man standing marries the women" His mother explained

"I see and the only way I can help her is if I participate as her chosen courtier…." Issei deduced to which his mom nodded

"Ok, I will do it I can't just sit by and let her marry someone she doesn't want to" Issei said with determination

"I knew you wouldn't say no… we can do details tomorrow" his mom said as she left, Issei then promptly fell asleep.

Issei then opened his eyes to find Raynare and Erica resting on his body butt naked. The first reaction was to say "What the fuck!" but the other was to wait and enjoy the sensation of soft and succulent breasts pressing into his chest and there warmth was nice as well, the second one won.

"Issei?" Erica whispered into his ear her hot breath tingling on his ear

"Yeah Erica?" He replied in a whisper not wanting to wake up Raynare

"Are you by any chance hard?" She asked him bluntly which made him blush and not answer but then he felt her hand trail down towards his boxers to find his obvious arousal.

"Erica don't…" Issei warned her although if he was truly honest he wouldn't have minded in fact he sort of craved it

Her hand then wrapped around his dick and slowly began stroking it coaxing it to full arousal but Issei couldn't make a sound firstly he would wake up Raynare and if his mom found out he was so fucking fucked.

"Erica don't, Raynare will hear us…" Issei told her but she didn't seem to care as she began stroking harder making him gasp in pleasure before Erica moved in and pressed her lips to his locking themselves in a kiss, her tongue entwining with his in a passionate duel, Issei enjoyed the smoothness and almost sweet taste that Erica's lip gave off. She also began stroking harder and faster coaxing Issei closer to a climax.

Then suddenly he felt another hand around his dick and he put two and two together it could only be Raynare who was staring daggers at Erica who to replied in kind. Raynare then kissed Issei her kisses are more aggressive compared to Erica's passionate ones but not in any way unpleasing. Issei liked the aggressiveness and the way she began moaning into the kiss was nice turn on as well.

"What are you two doing…." He asked trying to be serious but failing miserably only making them stroke harder and pushing Issei closer towards an orgasm

They then heard a knock on the door before it swung open and low and behold it was Issei's mom in scary mode. Erica quickly retracted her hand as did Raynare.

"I was wondering where you two were…." She said in a chilling tone as she ripped the sheets open exposing them in their naked glory and but thankfully for Issei his boxers were still on but he had a very obvious erection. His mom didn't say anything but he knew he was going to suffer horribly for this.

 **[Well this is fucking awkward….] Ddraig said mirroring exactly what Issei was thinking**

"Issei I have to train you for the clash of courtiers and I was going to be a bit relaxed but now I'm going to make you suffer…" His mom said as she summoned Ares spear and Issei leapt out of the bed and made a dash for his life with his mom in hot pursuit.

"Mom calm down! It's is too early in the morning!" Issei shouted as he ran down the stairs before diving to avoid the spear throw which impaled itself into the wall

"To be the perfect warrior you must have discipline and if you want to win the clash of courtiers you're going to have to have discipline…." His mom said as she picked up the spear

Issei then turned to his dad who was sipping coffee and looked at him with pleading eyes but his dad gave him a fuck no headshake,

"I already bailed your ass out once…. Ain't gonna do it twice…" he said as he sat there casually.

Issei then dashed for the front door completely disregarding the fact that he was only wearing underwear and as he opened the front door the sight that greeted him was Rias and their peerage but Issei had no way to stop and ended up crashing into Rias and Akeno.

It somehow ended up with Akeno soft ass on Issei's face and he got a face full of her naughty black lingerie while Rias ended up on his crotch it didn't help the fact that Issei only had boxers on. Issei tried to tell Akeno to get of him but she only moaned in pleasure as Issei accidentally aroused her with his hot breath on her womanhood through the lingerie.

"Ara Ara. I didn't know Issei-kun was this much of a naughty boy…" Akeno said seductively as she licked her lips

Issei finally was able to get up after Akeno and Rias got off of him. Although he wished he didn't as his mom had her spear ready and Issei gulped but she didn't do anything much to his surprise and relief.

"Ah Rias I guess you heard about the plan to get you out of your little predicament" His mom said

"Yes my brother told me about it and it's risky but any hope of getting out of the marriage I will take. And thank you Issei for wanting to help." Rias said

"No problem it's not really fair that you have to marry someone you don't want to." Issei said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Now Issei get ready for training and please put on some clothes…" His mom said her tone calm but Issei could sense her anger ever so slightly and knew he was going to pay for his early morning escapade in training.

Asia then entered and looked on with curiosity before turning to Issei's father,

"Mr., Hyoudou what happened?" She asked cutely and innocently

"Trust me Asia you don't want to know" Issei's father replied honestly confusing the nun

Low and behold Issei's predication about paying was right he was now currently in a fist fight against his vastly superior and experience mother, and she was kicking his ass. Issei wiped the blood from his mouth before attempting to tackle his mom she simply flipped him over with one arm using the momentum of Issei's tackle.

She then immediately retaliated with a punch aimed at Issei's head but he managed to roll out of the way before he was kicked in the face by her sending him tumbling into a tree his body bruised and bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"Alright spar over… Asia heal him" His mother told then nun who nodded before going over and applying twilight healing, his bruises disappearing completely, he thanked the nun before going over to where everyone else was watching his training to grab water.

"Is this how you train all the time?" Rias asked him curiously

"Well it depends… if my mom is in a good mood or bad one…" Issei replied honestly

"But there isn't much difference between them to be honest" he added before he took a sip of water suddenly a red teleportation circle arrived and two figures appeared one being Grayfia while the other was a man with crimson red hair and blue eyes and dressed in ceremonial armor Issei guessed that the crimson haired man was Rias's brother and he was no doubt powerful as Issei sensed not to mention that Raynare and her companions began shaking in fear.

"Sirzech's I was expecting you to visit." Issei's mom spoke to which Sirzech's smiled

"How could I not I want to see the boy we are placing our hopes on…" he said as he turned to Issei

"I am Rias's brother Sirzech's also one of the four maou." The man introduced himself

"Issei Hyoudou a demi-god of war and love I guess is how I can introduce myself…" Issei said not really sure

"Haha, demi-god of war and love I like that…" Sirzech's chuckled

"So would you care to show us your abilities?" Sirzech's asked politely to which the Issei nodded

"Who would you like me to spare against?"Issei asked

"How about Rias and her peerage?" he suggested to which Rias nodded

Issei donned his armor and helmet while Akeno changed into her miko attire, Koneko wore her punching gloves and Kiba summoned a sword.

"Don't hold back you four… because I know I won't" Issei told them while grinning under his helmet

"We don't intend to either." Rias told him as she readied a ball of destruction magic

"Start!"Issei's mother said

Kiba immediately rushed Issei who defended his strike with his shield before retaliating with a spear thrust. Kiba parried it then leapt back before Akeno charged a bolt of lightning and threw it at Issei who leapt out of the way.

Issei threw his spear as retaliation but it only grazed Akeno who barely managed to dodge before Koneko rushed him before he could draw his xiphos, she punched Issei in the chest sending him backwards but he was still standing upright creating stretch marks across the grass. Kiba then rushed him forcing him to block with his shield, Issei then counterattacked with a shove from behind the shield using it like a ram to force Kiba of him. Koneko then intervened but Issei punched upwards into her stomach impaling her on his fist before he used his elbow to smash her into the ground.

He used this breathing space to draw his xiphos he then rushed Kiba who began parrying Issei's strike but then to Kiba's shock he was suddenly smashed across the face with Issei's shield sending him backwards before Issei then slashed his chest with the edge of the shield.

He then received a direct blow from Akeno's lighting sending him into a tree while he felt an electric shock through his whole body but that only hindered him for a few seconds. Issei then leapt up and with a burst of speed kicked Akeno in the chest before using his shield to block a blast of Rias's destruction magic.

Then In the blink of an eye Issei had his xiphos against Rias's neck who clearly lost the spar.

"You lost Rias…" he told her before sheathing his xiphos and taking off his helmet before Sirzechs started clapping

"You are really good Issei… I feel safe placing my hopes on you although I think you can reach a higher potential." Sirzechs commented

"There is always room for improvement..." Issei admitted

"The tournament begins in three days get stronger…" Sirzech's said before teleporting away

The next three days were hell to say the least Issei's mother did not hold back he even had to evade his mom for a whole day without weapons by the end of it all if Asia wasn't there Issei would be In hospital for a very very long time.

On the third day he was taken by Grayfia to the mustering area but he already donned in his armor not wanting to reveal his identity also his mom insisted he should hide it as well. He was lead into a massive hall where there were several hundred people all of them started at him the moment he stepped in. It was obvious everyone was analyzing each other for strengths and weakness.

Although two people caught Issei's attention one was a man with a pale face, black hair and dark purple eyes he was dressed in a black suit and was arguing with another man who was dressed in a white tank top and was wearing short jeans that man had a scar trailing up his face going over his left eye which had a dark blue color to it same as the right eye couple with messy white hair and what appeared to be canines. The white haired man also appeared fit and stocky compared to the dark haired man who was pale and almost lanky.

Both men were clearly at each other's throats but being held back barely by what Issei guessed were their aides. But after a few more second's Issei realized that those two were vampire and werewolf species that hated each other he was now kind of glad his mom had put an emphasis on learning stuff from the books.

"Issei you're here." He heard Rias voice says he turned around to see her in an elegant black dress that accentuated her curves and gave a good view of her cleavage.

"You look pretty" Issei complimented her making her blush a little

"Rias!" they heard a voice shout they turned around to see a man in a causal suit with blonde hair and blue eyes coupled with an overall arrogant atmosphere and behind him were several girls who Issei assumed were his peerage members since the man had the aura of a high class devil.

"How dare you call a clash of courtiers!" the man said

"Because I don't want to marry you!" she shouted back everybody turned their attention to the ensuing argument

"You are only delaying the inevitable, Raiser is of the immortal phenex who has never lost a rating game!" he gloated this made Issei brow twitch in anger at this idiot as he got closer to Rias invading her personal face out of reflex with a twitch of his muscles Issei decked Raiser squarely in the face sending him tumbling into a wall with a loud smash being heard after impact.

"Your arrogance is disgusting…" Issei told him coldly shocking everyone around him but Rias blushed at the fact Issei decked Raiser for her

Then Raiser's knights rushed Issei who dodged their strikes before retaliating with kicks sending them sprawling. Issei then summoned his shield and spear before assuming a combat pose with most of his upper body behind the shield.

"You dare punch Raiser… you low born scum…" Raiser spoke as he pried himself out of his hole in the wall his wounds regenerating and he spread his flaming wings.

"Isn't the duty of lovers to protect each other?" Issei said without thinking making everybody in the hall's jaws drop while Rias blushed from Issei's abrupt announcement

"So you're the one who Rias truly wants to marry…." Raiser said with anger as he clenched his fists before blasting Issei with a massive blast of fire covering him completely to the point no one can see.

Suddenly a spear flew out of the fire striking Raiser in the leg before with a lunge Issei placed his xiphos against Raisers throat.

"I suggest we leave the fighting for the actual tournament" he said after a few tense seconds then sheathed his xiphos before walking away leaving an even angrier and a now embittered Raiser.

The white haired man then came over to Issei with a grin exposing his sharp canines.

"Haha that was quite nice Spartan" the man said

"I was only doing what needed to be done…" Issei replied

"Names Remus I am the son of the werewolf king Agmar." The man introduced himself

"Call me Spartan" Issei said not wanting to say his name

"I look forward to fighting you Spartan" the man said with a grin at the prospect of fighting Issei while placing his hand on Issei's shoulder before walking off.

"Will all competitors of the clash of courtiers please head to the tournament arena" a voice announced Issei took a deep breath before waking to the tournament arena, the clash of courtiers was about to begin.

 **Dakkaboy123: I haven't been able to contact DJDrake who is my beta reader and co author so this chapter probably has loads of grammar errors so please forgive me. Besides that I hope you liked it if so Read!, Follow!, Favorite! and Review!**


	8. Clash Of The Courtiers

**Dakkaboy123: Ok here we go with another chapter and I am glad people liked the previous one considering I hadn't updated the story in a while. As well as I took a risk with the clash of courtiers and also if you have questions in the reviews I will answer them to the best of my ability enough babbling let's get to the story.**

 **Clash of the Courtiers**

Issei stood there along with other courtiers they were currently in an open area and if Issei had to guess there were around four hundred of them.

They were currently in a stadium filled with devils who were watching and there was the VIP box towering over them where Grayfia, Rias, Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, Serafall Levithan along with Issei's mother and there were three couples as well Issei could identify two out of the three as the head vampire and werewolf with their wives who Issei felt a chill blaze up his spine as he felt those women shared something in common with his mom and something bad. They both looked extremely similar too their sons you could almost say they were older versions of them.

The other couple were two women one was a girl who could almost pass as Rias's sister with her red hair that reached down to her waist but she had pink eyes instead and a bust line to match. The other women standing by her had short white hair, tanned skin and gold green eyes with what looked like to Issei rabbit ears shaped horns and was wearing some sort of battle outfit that looked more for show rather than protection.

"So Askua which one of those competitors is your son?" the wife of count Dracula asked

"The one in Spartan armor" she replied calmly

"I feel bad for that poor fool" Count Dracula said in pity which earned him a severe ear pull from his wife

"Haha Drac you should know when to keep your mouth shut" Agmar roared in laughter before his wife pulled his ear as well.

"We apologize for our husbands stupidity" the two women apologized while their husbands rubbed there sore ears

"So why do you three share such an Interest in Issei?" Azazel asked with curiosity

"I am thinking of marrying my daughter to him" Dracula's wife said making Asuka grimace a little she knew her old friends were gunning for her son and she did not like it one bit. She knew why they would want her son but she had enough troubles with keeping Issei and Erica as well as Raynare doing the naughty stuff and she did not want her son to have a harem which he was on the fast track to doing.

"My son is not some prize trophy…" Issei's mother pointed out obviously

"But he is a fine specimen" Agmar's wife pointed out

"Indeed he is" the pink eye women added her opinion

"Don't tell me Demon Lord Mio (Testament of Sister New Devil) is after Issei as well?" Azazel said in shock which made the redhead girl blush a little

"No, I am not I just think he's interesting" Mio quickly replied

"As much as this arguing is entraining I think we should turn our attention to the game" Issei's mom said to which the others agreed. A man who was wearing a tuxedo began hovering in the middle of the arena and he was a devil as indicated by his outspread wings.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the clash of the courtiers! This event will decided which lucky man will get to marry the underworlds very own Rias Gremory. We have competitors from Devils to Vampires and even Werewolfs." The male announcer said

"And not to forget our VIP guests Azazel leader of the fallen angel, Michael the archangel as well as two of the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan and last but not least Count Dracula and the Werewolf king Agmar with their wives and the Demon Lord Herself Mio Naruse!" the announcer added with Vigor followed by clapping and cheering from the crowds

"Now words of encouragement from Sirzech's!" the announcer said while gesturing to Sirzech's

"Any man could win this but if I had to place my bets it would be on the Spartan. After all he is the one Rias has choosen so he should be strong. But that's just my thoughts let the best man win!" Sirzechs said which earned a chorus of applause and cheers

"So someone has caught Sirzech's eyes hmm this maybe the most interesting clash of courtiers to date!" the announcer said

"Now without further ado let the game begin!" the announcer proclaimed as all the contestants were teleported to the battle area.

The battle area was an old ruined city the buildings were nothing but open air places held up by a few pillars of concrete the streets were cracked and broken. The tree line seemed to be too close to the city indicating it had been abandoned or destroyed for a while.

"Issei Can you hear me?" he heard is mom voice say

"Wait mom how are you communicating?" Issei asked

"I took the liberty of hiding a headset in your helmet" his mom informed him

"Isn't that against the rules?" Issei asked

"An exception was made for you by Sirzech's and Serafall" his mom replied

"Ok, anyway let's get this show on the road" Issei said as he grinned under his helmet before rushing off to the nearest opponents

…

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT THE SPARTAN HAS JUST ELIMANTED TWO PEERAGES!" The announcer shouted in shock as he watched the massive screen in which Issei butchered two peerages

"Sirzech's was right he is truly not a foe to be trifled with!" the announcer added with vigor combined with the crowds cheering and applause

Issei's mom grinned which did not go unnoticed by her fellow observers.

"You really whipped your son into shape" Dracula's wife said with an impressed tone as Issei decimated those two peerages without so much as suffering a single scratch.

"Not whipped, beat into shape" Issei's mother corrected before returning to coaching Issei

…

"You're off to a good start but don't get cocky they were weak" Issei's mother said to which Issei nodded in affirmation

Issei then continued walking for some reason he had not come across any opponents, their aura's were far away but then Issei's sixth sense tingled and he raised his shield before receiving some sort of magic blast. Issei stood straight holding his ground but the attack propelled him a little causing stretch marks on the dirt beneath him.

 _'Dragon type magic?' Issei asked Ddraig_

 **[Haha I never thought I would meet her here] Ddraig roared in laughter as a women stepped out of the tree line she wasc clad in a dark red scale mail that was obviously built for a female fighter and she was wielding a massive lance. Although the scale mail did expose her beautiful face and light green eyes coupled with long crimson hair the armor not only protects her but also accentuated her seductive body with large breasts and a well curved figure.**

"Impressive reactions Spartan" the women complemented him with a genuine smile

 _'Ddraig, that's a dragon user but what kind?' Issei asked_

[ **Cú Chulainn an Old Dragon but nonetheless powerful she is almost on I and Albion's level also she is an old flame] Ddraig explained**

 **[Ah Ddraig so this your host] Issei heard a feminine voice say but it was clearly burdened with strength and power**

 **[We will enjoy grinding you two to dust] Cú Chulainn said with vengeance**

 _'Ddraig what did you do to piss her off?' Issei asked with annoyance_

 **[Let's just say don't love and leave Dragon women…. NOW FUCKING DUCK!] Ddraig shouted making Issei reflexively duck avoiding a blast from the lance.**

"Issei pull back" his mom ordered him but Issei hesitated in his reply and this was not missed by his mom

"You cannot take her on she's too powerful" His mom added knowing Issei was hesitating

"I can't pull back now and plus I want to fight strong people" Issei replied before rushing his dragon opponent who unleashed another blast which Issei side stepped.

Then much to his shock his opponent rushed him he managed to parry her lance with his spear before attempting to shield bash her. But the attack was stopped by her lance. Issei then took this chance to stab her in the abdomen but she managed to shift her body only allowing a small cut from Issei's spear to be inflicted.

 **[Partner pull back she is vastly more experienced!] Ddraig pleaded with his partner but Issei grit his teeth and continued stabbing trying to find a way through her guard but to no avail.**

Issei in his anger made a slipup, he left his guard open and he was the consequence for it was a blast from his opponents lance sending him flying through several tree's and into a mountain.

…

"Could this be the end for the Spartan?" the announcer asked drumming up the suspense while Issei's mother had a pissed off an expression on her face

"Oh he's going to get it" all the men in the VIP box said simultaneously which earned some of them an ear pull

"Issei you freaking idiot" His mother cursed at her son's mistake

"Come on Issei I believe in you" Rias whispered to herself hoping that Issei would pull through

…

 _'Ddraig I'm running out of options should I use the rose?' Issei asked as he pulled himself out of the mountain and cracking his neck_.

 **[You could but that's underhand fighting also that could leave her vulnerable to other opponents] Ddraig replied as his opponent stepped out of the tree line and had a blast ready to be launched from her lance.**

"Issei… you idiot use anything at your disposal even the martial skills just immobilize or even stun her and get out" His mom ordered him to which Issei nodded

" **Martial Skill Phalanx!"** Issei roared as he crouched low to the ground and hid his body behind his Hoplon Shield and Issei began channeling his thoughts and power to it a faint but powerful aura began covering the shield and with his muscles tensing for the oncoming attack. His opponent released another blast from the lance but the shot pinged harmlessly off of Issei's shield

"What?" the women said in shock before he rushed her, shoulder charging her using his shield to increase damage.

He rammed her in the chest; His attack staggered her giving him the opportunity to leap off a nearby cliff using the shield as a snow board of shorts to get down it without injuries. He then made a dash for the tree line and began masking his aura to escape her

"What an interesting boy" the crimson haired women mused as she watched Issei escape into the forest.

…

"And who would have guessed our Spartan had such an ace up his sleeves for now he has escaped but will he be so lucky a second time?" the announcer said hyping Issei's popularity even more

"Asuka care to explain what just happened?" Sirzech's asked while turning to Issei's mother

"Since Issei is a descendent of Ares he has martial skills at his disposal what he just activated was the phalanx" Issei's mother began explaining

"It gives him an almost unbreakable defense but it is very costly as it tires him out and can only be used once every while" she finished explaining

"You never cease to amaze me" Michael complimented which made Issei's mother smile before she returned to coaching him.

…

Issei sat down resting his back against a tree his shield and spear never leaving his arm but he was panting and sweating under his armor. The martial skill had taken quite a bit of his energy.

 **[You were lucky there partner] Ddraig scolded him**

 _'Yeah, way to close for comfort' Issei replied_

Issei's ears twitched slightly as he heard a branch snap he leapt up and gazed at the direction of the sound.

A few seconds passed,

Then a familiar man appeared which made Issei smile slightly as he had one as well.

"Yo Spartan!" Remus greeted him with a toothy smile

"How did you find me Remus?" Issei asked still on guard and the answer Issei got was Remus tapping his nose

"You sniffed me out" He deduced to which Remus nodded proudly

"Anyway Spartan I sought you out so we could make an alliance" Remus told him

"What's in it for you?" Issei asked unsure why he would want to do that

"You see I just want to fight, I don't want to marry Rias Gremory and since you are her chosen man a lot of people will be gunning with you. Therefore I get a lot of fights and you get to win at the end." Remus explained

"I see… in that case I welcome an alliance" Issei said happy he met an ally and shook Remus hand before they both set off in hunt for opponents.

…

On the massive display in the stadium where people are watching the games, what was currently displayed was Remus and Issei savagely ripping apart a peerage without any of them so much as receiving a scratch.

"In a shocking development Remus the son of the werewolf king Agmar has allied with the Spartan! And what a combo of destruction are they!" the announcer commented on the situation

"That's my boy!" Agmar said with a light humorous chuckle

"It seems Remus has warmed up to your son" Agmar's wife commented with a smile

"Indeed he has" Issei's mother commented

…

Meanwhile Erica, Raynare, Asia, Kalawarner and Mittlet as well as Issei's father were watching the clash of the courtiers.

"Yes that's my son" Issei's father commented enthusiastically as he watched his son on the TV

"Issei really is something" Kalawarner voiced her thoughts

"He really is" Erica seconded

Raynare then got an idea as show by her mischievous grin she then leaned into Erica's ear and whispered her plan which earned a mischievous grin from Erica.

"It's a plan" she said mysteriously with a mischievous grin to go

…

Issei yanked his spear out of a devil's torso before turning to Remus.

"I think we went a bit overboard" Issei said

"Meh no such thing as overkill" Remus shrugged it off as he cracked his knuckles and neck

"Remus…. I don't know I feel like something bad is going to happen" Issei said voicing this bad feeling he could not shake

"I actually have the same feeling." Remus said

"Something smells afoul" Remus added

Suddenly both of them snapped their eyes to a familiar figure and his comrades it was Raiser Phenex and his peerage.

"I commend you on making it this far Spartan" Raiser commented arrogantly making Issei's gaze harden and Remus mouth turn into a vicious snarl.

"As do I, I thought your arrogance would have got you killed by now" Issei jeered

"At least I am not a coward who hides under a helmet" Raiser jeered back

Suddenly a portal rift opened behind Raiser and Issei instinctively rushed forward and raised his shield ready to receive a charge.

A few seconds passed before the silence was broken by the sound of strength crushing the ground then an ear splitting roar was heard before a massive being at least seven feet tall with blood red skin and two horns as big as Issei with two black soulless eyes and in its hand was a massive axe. It had a big nose that twitched before its gaze turned to Issei.

It let out an ear splitting roar before charging Issei who tensed ready to receive a charge. The thing swung its axe with speed that Issei would have thought impossible and but he managed to block the strike although his whole body was shaking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKE IT DOWN OR RUN AWAY AT LEAST!" Issei roared at Raiser, Remus and his peerage

Remus then leapt at the thing his claws extended before slashing viciously across its face, it roared in pain before flinging Remus off it sending him into a building. Raiser then attacked unleashing a blast of fire magic drawing its attention to him.

Issei took this opportunity to stab multiple times in the center of its chest trying to find a vital spot but that only seemed to anger it even more and not phase it even a bit. It whacked Issei away forcing him back even wounding his arm a little.

 _'Ddraig is there a barrier up?' Issei asked_

 **[Yes there is and a very powerful one.] Ddraig replied**

 _'Do you know what thing is?' Issei asked hoping the dragon would have an answer_

 **[No but if you want to kill it take out its brain or cut the head off] Ddraig suggested**

 _'Easier said than done' Issei replied_

Issei tensed before throwing the spear at the beast, the spear not missing it's mark piercing the things eye but it just began roaring and failing in pain. Suddenly Remus then leapt at it before his claws tore a massive gap across its neck. It then spluttered blood everywhere its last breath of howling screams before collapsing to the floor.

"What the heck is this thing?" Remus asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Issei replied

"I have never seen something like this" Raiser informed them

"It's called a blood berserker and it is a war demon" a male voice told them before they turned to see two people one a kid no older then thirteen who looked like a copy of the demon lord Mio Narsue and by him was a man and the other a tall bespectacled women with a voluptuous figure, tan skin and long brown hair tied into a ban and blue-grey eyes she was wearing a dress that was extremely low cut and a slit down the middle that exposed a large portion of their breasts.

"Hello their Ares descendant and son of Asuka Hyoudou" the boy said with a vengeful grin Issei drew his xiphos before pointing it at the boy

"You better explain who you two are before I cut your heads off…" Issei said grimly that even Remus looked a bit surprised but nonetheless had a viscous and suspicious snarl also Raiser and his peerage where on guard.

"Oh, where are my manners I am Hiro Narsue leader of the Old Demon faction and my companion here is Katerea Leviathan of the old satan faction. And we are here to show the strength of the Old Demon-Satan faction alliance" the boy now known as Hiro announced as everyone eyes widened as they realized the gravity of their situation and prepared for battle.

 **Dakkaboy123: Anyway I hope that was good (I thought I did well and like leaving cliffhangers) as I am currently without a beta-reader so yeah also kudos to anyone who can guess where the mystery chick with pink hair and light green eyes is from which anime but don't forget to Read! Follow! Favorite! And Review!**


	9. Of Demons And Men

**Dakkaboy123: Here we go with the really action filled chapter and thankfully for you and me both DJDrake has ordered his new laptop so hoorah for us my grammar gets torn a new one! While you guys get chapters with good grammar anyway let's start with the story.**

 **Of Demons And Men**

As Issei, Remus and Raiser with his peerage stared down their two foes. Everybody in the VIP box had a grim expression on their face except Issei's mother who looked ready to tear someone limb from limb.

"My stupid brother… I never knew he would go this far…" Mio spoke in anger and truth

"We couldn't have predicted such a thing…" Azazel said truthfully

"But what is their aim?" Michael mused unsure

"Simple they want to display their strength" Issei's mother said gaining their attention

"But as strong as they are they will never beat Issei" Issei's mother said with a grin of confidence making everyone in the room smile. Issei was there and they knew he could beat them.

Meanwhile everyone in the audience watched in silence what was about to unfold in front of their eyes.

…

"The two of you are powerful I can tell but I will still kill you" Issei told them darkly while Hiro just laughed in amusement before summoning a ball of red magic which he then launched at Issei who ducked and rushed him. Katerea unleashed a blast of magic as well which Issei deflected with his shield before slashing at her neck, she dodging by hairs breaths.

"That armor is really something" Hiro complimented him but he then snapped his fingers with several rifts opening with human like beings but with red skin stepping forward clad in gold and black armor while they had two horns jutting out of their foreheads they were either carrying axes or halbreds and behind these foot soldiers were six blood berserkers.

Issei realized they could not win in a head to head fight. He rushed back grabbed his spear and shouted

"Pull back!" Remus and Raiser with his peerage heeded his order and began running

"Hmm... a modicum of a brain that was unexpected…" Hiro admitted before turning to the gold and black armored soldiers

"Hunt them down and kill them no survivors" he ordered to which they responded with a battle cry before chasing after Issei, Remus and Raiser

…

"Can we break through the seal?" Count Dracula asked Azazel who was currently examining a seal that was placed on the teleportation circles of the tournament preventing them from entering the arena

" It's some sort of arcane magic we can break it but If we are lucky we will need at least four hours to break it six max but if they manage to disrupt those two who are maintaining the seal we can enter immediately" Azazel explained

"They may not have that long or the strength to defeat those two" Sirzechs said to which Azazel solemnly nodded

"We can only hope they can stay alive" Azazel said before he went to work on breaking the seal

…

Issei and his companions managed to evade the demons and were currently hiding out in a forest. They were catching their breath and were contemplating on how they should act.

"So you're the descendant of Ares?" Remus asked him to which Issei nodded

"Haha the name Spartan suits you even more now" Remus laughed heartily which made Issei smile under his helmet

"Remus is it possible for you to track down count Dracula's son?" Issei asked him

"That will be easy" Remus told him cockily as he tapped his nose

"Alright then do it and bring him here we will need as many allies as possible" Issei said to which Remus nodded before running off

"So we are going to fight them?" Raiser asked but he already knew the answer Issei nodded

"We can't run even if we wanted to there is a seal and those blood berserker things can track us by smell. It's only a matter of time before they find us…" Issei told him grimly

"Raiser can you tell me any information you know on Demons their strengths and weakness?" Issei asked to which Raiser grinned clearly enjoying the fact his rival just asked him for help

"Demons are like us in that they are vulnerable to light weapons but compared to us they have less affinity with magic but those who do can cast devastating magic. They have a particular affinity with fire though as well as Dark magic. Also compared to devils they are naturally stronger in terms of strength but only by a bit." Raiser explained with a pompous tone which Issei ignored

"Alright thank you" Issei thanked him

Suddenly they heard the crunching of branches they immediately stood up on guard and turned their eyes to where the noise was coming from before a familiar figure stepped forward.

"The host of Cú Chulainn…" Issei identified the person as

"Don't worry host of Ddraig I didn't come here to fight" She told him with a beautiful smile noticing how Issei was on guard

"I merely came here because I seek to ally with you. Those demons are running rampant taking out contestants and I ran into them, barely escaped them." She told him to which Issei nodded

"We will need all the strength we can get" he told her

Soon Remus came back with the son of count Dracula in tow and Issei began telling them his plan and assigning them their roles.

….

"What's this the Spartan, Raiser, the host of Cú Chulainn, Remus son of the werewolf king and the Son of count Dracula have allied together to defeat the demons!" The announcer shouted and the crowd began cheering at the alliance while Issei's mother grinned which did not escape the attention of her friends.

"You seem tooooo happy for this kind of situation….." Azazel said suspiciously

"No I should be we now get to see the fruit of my son's training" she told him

"Let's hope it pays off" Sirzechs said grimly as they all watched what was about to transpire

…

Meanwhile Erica, Raynare, Asia, Kalawarner and Mittlet as well as Issei's father were watching what had happened a tense atmosphere was in the room.

"My son better kick their asses" Issei's father said earning the attention of everyone in the room

"They don't know how scary Issei can be…" Kalawarner admitted truthfully to which Mittlet and Asia nodded

"He will come back I know it" Erica said which made everyone smile as well as Raynare

"We know it plus we have yet to do to our little plan…" Raynare said with a coy grin that was mirrored by Erica Issei's father grinned to himself immediately knowing what they were referring to as did Kalawarner and Mittlet who caught on quickly and Asia who just looked lost. This girl is too innocent Issei's father thought to himself before turning his attention back to the TV.

…

Issei strode forward turning all the attention of the demons, Hiro and Katerea to him. They were facing each other on what appeared to be the main street of the ruined city.

"So you finally manned up and decided to fight us?" Hiro jeered while Issei just stared at him before he pulled his arm back and with a tense of his muscles he threw his spear at Hiro who just grinned before dragging an unsuspecting demon in front of him. The demon roared in pain as the spear disemboweled him before it fell to the floor with a solid thud.

Issei then unsheathed his Xiphos before rushing the demons that countercharged. Issei ducked under the first demon spear before stabbing him through the throat and he shield bashed another one before dodging attacks and counter attacking.

It did not seem apparent to the demons currently fighting Issei but Hiro and Katerea noticed that Issei was slowly losing ground and he was backing up slowly but surely.

"Tsk, stop fucking about and kill him already!" Hiro roared in anger as he ordered the blood berserkers into the fray who began charging Issei.

Issei quickly began back tracking before breaking into a dead sprint with the demons hot on his ass. Issei then ran into a destroyed building and took the semi-destroyed stairs up to the roof with a blood berserker on the stairs with demons behind it and more blood berserkers to follow.

They finally reached the roof where Issei was barely holding off attacks from demons and blood berserkers alike. Suddenly a blood beserker swung down with its axe and cut a slash into Issei armor even digging into his skin.

Issei began gasping as blood began filling his lungs and he felt extreme amounts of pain from his chest he fell to one knee. He began coughing blood and it sprouted out of his helmet and stained the grey floor beneath him.

"Any last words?" Hiro said triumphantly at the wounded Issei beneath him Issei grinned under his helmet before summoning the last of his strength and he leapt off the building

"NOW!" He shouted before several blasts of magic hit the building and it collapsed in on itself the screams of demons being heard

Issei fell flat on his ass as he landed, he watched as the building crumpled before leaning up into a half-sitting postion his hand clutching his wound.

"Spartan, you alright?" Remus asked as he rushed over to Issei

"Sorta" Issei replied

"I am surprised your plan worked…" the host of Cú Chulainn admitted

"It worked in the aspect that it got rid of the little guys but we still got those two to deal with…" Issei admitted

Suddenly the debris of the ruined building burst open and rubble was sent flying followed by the ear screeching roar of the blood berserkers who only had cuts on their body's but were still more or less fine. Hiro and Katerea looked perfectly fine not a single cut on their bodies.

Issei stood up before rushing the blood berserker with his bare hands

"Wait are you fucking nuts!" Remus shouted as he tried to stop Issei

"DDRAIG!" Issei roared powerfully and loudly

 **[BALANCE BREAKER]**

 **[WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL] was heard as Issei was covered in red scale mail with green for his eyes slits**

 **[BOOST!] Was heard as Issei leapt up at the blood berserker, his hands grasping around the blood berserkers horns before he tore them off and stabbed them through its eyes. It wailed in pain before falling over and dying.**

"I said I was going to kill you wasn't i?" Issei told them as the two figures looked on in horror at the foe they had underestimated

…

"What!" Azazel said in shock

"To be a demi-god and hold the boosted gear such a chance is rare!" Sirzechs said in shock while Issei's mother was slightly annoyed at her son basically saying to the whole supernatural realm he was the new red dragon emperor but she understood why he need to use it

"Told you he was going to win didn't i?" Issei's mother told them

"And in style" Azazel said

"The more he fights the more I want him to marry my daughter" Count Dracula's wife and the werewolf kings wife said much to Issei's mother's annoyance

"They may have the edge but it's not over" Michael told them as they all turned to watch the screen yet again

…

Issei was currently facing off against the two figures while his allies contended with the blood berserkers.

"I must say you impress me more and more son of Asuka…" Hiro admitted honestly but Issei didn't respond

"Even if you are the red dragon emperor we will still end you…" Hiro admitted to which Issei lost it the arrogance of this guy and him threatning his mother and trying to kill him.

 _'Ddraig use it…' Issei told him_

 **[You sure it's a bit of over kill…] Ddraig told his partner honestly**

 _'Just do it… I wanna fucking kill this asshole' Issei told him to which Ddraig responded_

 **[Alright but you be unconscious for a while]**

Suddenly Issei's chest plate slid open and a green ball of magic began forming.

"Hit me with your best shot…" Hiro jeered him on as he casually threw up a defensive magic shield

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER]**

A massive blast of draconic magic was fired and Hiro and Katerea's eyes widened before they quickly threw up more barriers in an attempt to stop the attack they underestimated but it was all for naught as it vaporized them utterly.

After a few seconds Issei's armor disengaged and he stood there enjoying the sweet taste of victory before he felt his body go limp and he fell backwards his helmet rolling off his head exposing his blood and sweat smeared face as well as blood dripping from his mouth the last thing his eyes saw were the green eyes of the host of Cú Chulainn.

 **Dakkaboy123: Alright I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I and DJDrake would like to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year (I know it's a bit early but whatever) besides that hang in there till the next update and I hope Drake gets his laptop sooner rather than later…**


	10. So what happened while i was sleeping?

**Hello all, I know it has been a while but with progress on Blood dragon emperor stagnating I had the inspiration to work on this story but this is more of a filler chapter then anything. So yeah here we are, lets go!**

 **So what happened while I was sleeping?**

In the hospital room of Issei Hyoudou, now known across the underworld as either the Demi-god of war and love or red dragon emperor although the first one was more popular especially with woman. The room was filled with Issei's parents, Erica, Raynare, Rias, the werewolf king, his wife and their son and daughter Lycia, there was also Dracula, his wife and their son and daughter Moka (Rosario + Vampire), Then there were also the leaders of three factions (Michael, Sirzechs and Azazel) as well as Grayfia and Gabriel. Another guest who was there was the host of Cu Chulain.

The daughter of the werewolf king, Lycia was dressed in short shirts as well as t-shirt that exposed her fit midriff whiles struggling to hold her breasts in, her black bra was visible through the lining of the shirt. She had alluring sapphire eyes with long white hair that reached halfway down her back. She radiated an aura of fun and calm. Then there was the daughter of Dracula, Moka. She radiated an aura of elegance and poise while dressed in a black dress that exposed quite a bit of cleavage and accentuated her curves. She had long silver hair that reached all the way down to her ass, her eyes were a poised red that were sexy.

All the people here were gathered for one reason, the demi-god in-front of them. Issei had used a forbidden move, Longinus smasher to blast away two ultimate class devils until there was nothing left of them. That showed he had a lot of potential although using such a forbidden move drained his stamina and he was now unconscious for two days.

However, there were some other issues well, the fact he had demonstrated such power for all those in the underworld to see made him highly sought after. The amount of interview and marriage requests the Hyoudou's had received was mind numbing and angering, well at least to Issei's mother who had been keeping her anger in check. Issei's mother sat down with a sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose, her husband chuckled in amusement while Azazel grinned knowing why she was so angry.

"Getting fed up with marriage requests?" Azazel asked his grin widening slightly

"You don't know the half of it…" she sighed in response

"I lost count past 200" she admitted

"We received 6969 requests" Issei's father chimed in, his wife looked at him with a dead pan response that said "you actually counted?"

"What? I am just keeping our options open" Issei's father replied with a harmless shrug

"For the last time Issei is not having a harem!" His mother shouted earning some chuckles from those present

"Ugh… mom you are so loud…" Issei groaned as he leaned into a half sitting position while rubbing his head, his eyes opening to be greeted by all the people in his room. His widened slightly in shock at seeing so many people in the room.

Issei was then tackled by Rias, Erica and Raynare and hugged. Issei returned the hug after a few seconds. A faint smile on his face, it was good to be back.

"Hey calm down everyone I am fine" Issei replied before the girls broke the hug, Issei ear was then promptly pulled by his mother.

"Ouch mom what was that for!" Issei said as he rubbed his pulled ear

"For being an idiot" She replied her infamous angry/annoyed lock emblazoned on her face

"You know with you using the boosted gear, achieving balance breaker and destroying two ultimate devils within a few seconds. You practically announced to every single being in the supernatural world that you are the red dragon emperor not to mention you are a demi-god of Ares and Venus. So you are unique existence and a highly sought out one" His mother elaborated

"We have got a lot of marriage requests with woman seeking to use your power for their own or get into your pants" His father added in which made Issei groan and throw his head back onto the pillow

"As if I don't have enough troubles" He said aloud with exasperation, referring to the problem of loving Erica and Raynare, wanting to have both but at the same time only allowed one. The idea of a harem was suddenly becoming more and more attractive.

"Son, I have told you just ignore your mother and start a harem it will solve all you…" Issei's father tried to interject before Issei's mother uppercut him sending him into the ceiling. All the guys in the room shivered at the wrath of Issei's mother while they felt really bad for Issei father.

"Get into your thick skull honey he will not have a harem!" Issei's mother shouted before Issei's father managed to pry himself out of the ceiling.

 **[Is it me or she is much more aggressive?] Ddraig asked Issei**

 _'_ _Nope its not just you'_ Issei confirmed the dragon's suspicion

Issei got out of bed and began stretching his body, the sharp cracks followed as he cracked his neck, knuckles and shoulders. He then noticed all the girls in the room had blushes on their faces, Issei perplexed glanced down and saw that he only had underwear which exposed his fit body filled with many manly scars (Courtesy of his mom's intensive training) but the problem was it didn't leave much to the imagination in terms of his private part. His father and Azazel chuckled quietly while Sirzechs just smirked with amusement.

"Oops sorry" Issei apologized sheepishly before he got chucked some black pants and a red shirt by his father. Issei promptly dressed and finally began to take in the guests of the room.

"Oh, host of Cu chulain what brings you here?" Issei asked curiously

"My name is Rebecca Randall and I am here because I helped your carry your sorry self after that stunt you pulled plus I was quite intrigued by the prospect of meeting the man under the helmet" the host of Cu Chulain now known as Rebecca Randall spoke

"Well pleasure to finally meet you Rebecca" Issei replied with a pleasant smile which Rebecca repaid

"Names Azazel and I am leader of the fallen angels" Azazel introduced himself holding out his hand for Issei to shake

"Nice to meet you Azazel" Issei replied

"By the way if you need advice on how to manage a harem I can help, had many back in the day" Azazel whispered to Issei, Issei nodded secretly storing the fallen angels offer for help in the back of his mind.

"And if I am right you are Michael and Gabriel?" Issei said hazarding a guess at the two angels

"Indeed, you are correct I am Michael and this is my sister Gabriel" Michael introduced himself and gestured to Gabriel who nodded as a greeting to Issei, her beautiful face framed with a graceful smile, that made Issei blush. Gabriel was quite pretty, little did he know that he was getting stared daggers by Rias, Erica and Raynare. Although Azazel and Issei's fathers were grinning with amusement, Sirzechs would have but that would mean getting smacked by his faithful wife and maid, Grayfia.

 **[Partner I have heard that she has the perfect breasts….] Ddraig said in a 'nudge nudge'/ 'hint hint' manner, this made Issei blush.**

 _'_ _TMI Ddraig!' He mentally shouted at the dragon who chuckled in humour_

"Remus and Dimitri I see you guys are doing well" Issei said turning to his two comrades in arms the son of the werewolf king and Dracula

"Yes we are Spartan" Remus replied saying his nick name for Issei while Dimitri Dracula's son pushed up his glasses in a pseudo-response

"Seeing you fight was quite interesting… my sister has taken an interest in you which will be good for the events that are soon going to be occurring" Dimitri said while looking at his sister, Moka. While Remus grinned noticing Issei's perplexed expression at the word event.

"Event?" he asked his tone curious and suspicious for an answer

"Of course the marriage to my sister Moka and Remus sister as well Lycia" Dimitri said likes it common sense, an awkward silence precedes the room before Issei eyes widen in shock and he turns to Moka and Lycia who have calm smiles on their faces.

"Ma-Ma-Marry me?" he spoke his voice spiking at me, the two ladies in question nodded

"I am getting MARRIED!" Issei practically shrieked before his mother smacked him on the back of his head, knocking him out of his shock.

"Not yet you idiot, they want to marry you but I haven't given the go ahead yet…" Issei's mother informed him to which Issei nodded

"Ah ok… good I can't betray Erica or Raynare…" Issei said making the two girls blush, Issei clenched his fist and took in a deep breath.

"Mom, I am sorry but… I have decided to have a harem…" Issei declare making all the men in the room eyes widen and think did he have a death wish.

"Before you freak out!" Issei said noticing his mother's angry expression

"Let me explain, I love both Erica and Raynare and its just not right for me to pick one of them…. I can't stand to see any of them hurt… So if I have a harem my problems will be solved… and if the girls don't agree to it… I wont pick any of them, it just wouldn't be right… Also having a harem would mean that if I fall in love with any other girls I too can love them equally just like Erica and Raynare…" Issei explained to his mother, Erica and Raynare turned tomato red they knew Issei loved them a lot but for him to go to the point of admitting that he loves them equally and doesn't want to betray them, it really meant something.

Issei's mother sighed in a mixture of annoyance, annoyance at the fact her son had just told her he wanted a harem and annoyance he had made valid points for such.

"You have your dad's silver tongue…. I will let you but if you don't treat the girls in your harem equally… I will throw you into the depths of tartarus and I am sure Hades will make your stay pleasant after all he does owe me a favour or two…" His mom said with a chilling tone that freaked out everyone else in the room especially Issei.

"Yes m-mom I won't!" Issei said hastily and was sweating bullets, his mother was never this scary.

"Good, in that case you are going to get married to Moka, Raynare, Erica and Lycia" His mother stated

"Wait! But I want to get to know Moka and Lycia first! And marriage? I am seventeen!" Issei said in shock as he and his mother began arguing much to the amusement of everyone.

* * *

Issei and his mothers argument went on for about half-an hour with it ending in a compromise. Issei would not have to marry now but he would become engaged to the four ladies in question while Issei would promise to treat everyone of the girls equally.

"Jeez that took forever but finally we got there" Issei's father said with exasperation

"Well Issei its now time to face the music…" Sirzechs said weirdly as everyone started heading out of the room and towards the exit of the hospital.

"Wait what music?" Issei said quite suspicious

As they headed to the exit Rias began walking in stride and hooked her arms with Issei.

"Bear with me after all we are suppose to be lovers" she said answering his questioning look who nodded in response

As soon as they opened the exit, Issei and Rias were hit with a flurry of flashes from Camera's and Issei was actually hit with a few bra's and panties directly on his face. The people being held back by security were all woman who had become fans of Issei.

"I love you Issei!" The girls were screaming widely as Issei took of the panties and bra's that had hit him. A blush of embarrassment on his face although it only seemed to rile up the girl fans even more.

Issei then found himself turned to Rias, her hand on his cheek before she leaned and kissed him. Issei's eyes widened in shock as he felt Rias's smooth lips on his own and he blushed even more as the camera's began firing off in a flurry of white flashes. He even heard a few wolf whistles which were from Azazel and his dad. He could tell Erica and Raynare were jealous as he could feel the daggers on his back but he hoped they would understand this was all for appearances.

Rias broke the kiss, a cute blush on her face which made Sirzechs chuckle.

"It looks like my sister has a crush on the demi-god.." he said while chuckling

"Spartan!" A voice called out from the crowd everyone turned to see Raiser along with his sister and lord and Lady phenex make their way towards Issei.

"Raiser…" Issei spoke admitting the presence of the douche bag

"Rias is mine and I will not let you have here so easily…" Raiser declared

"Your saying this after I saved your ass in the Clash of courtiers?" Issei retorted

"The results of the clash are void due to outside interference" Raiser declared, Issei grit his teeth slightly, this guy would not just give up

"Fine Raiser… lets settle this once and for all... A rating game me and against you and your peerage… winner gets Rias…" Issei wagered to which Raiser grinned

"It will be your defeat…" He insulted

"You can try you overgrown Kentucky fried chicken…" Issei retorted which made Rias, Sirzechs chuckle

"Chicken why you little…" Raiser attempted to retort before being interrupted

"It looks like these two will not rest until there is a clean winner for the hand of Rias Gremory… a final rating game between Issei Hyoudou the demi-god of war and love against Raiser Phenex and his peerage to decide who will finally win the hand of Rias Gremory" Sirzechs declared earning a loud cacophony of shouts of interest and encouragementss

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite it being a filler and I know it has been a while since I updated this story but I would love to hear your thoughts. Also I will probably be updating either A contract with a succubus or Olympian dragon more likely a contract with a succubus though. Anyway until next time!**


End file.
